Tu mejor pesadilla
by annalau05
Summary: Summary: Caí sentada en la cama. Sentí sus manos haciendo presión en mi cuello. -Ella no me va a dejar– decía en susurros-. Ella se quedara conmigo. Agarre sus manos para intentar alejarlo, pero era imposible. Mis manos cayeron a mis costados. ¿Iba a morir? ¿A manos de un loco sexy? ¡MORIRÉ VIRGEN! - ¿Quién eres?- quise saber. Sonrió tétrico -Tu mejor pesadilla.
1. Chapter 1

**Tu mejor Pesadilla**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer y me gustaría decir que la historia es mía producto de mi cabecita, pero no es así es de Butterffffflyblue quien me dio su autorización para hacer esta adaptación, la historia original es con personajes de Naruto.

 **Summary:** Caí sentada en la cama. Sentí sus manos haciendo presión en mi cuello.

-Ella no me va a dejar– decía en susurros-. Ella se quedara conmigo.

Agarre sus manos para intentar alejarlo, pero era imposible. Mis manos cayeron a mis costados. ¿Iba a morir? ¿A manos de un loco sexy? ¡MORIRÉ VIRGEN!

\- ¿Quién eres?- quise saber. Sonrió tétrico

- **Tu** **mejor** **pesadilla**.

 **Capítulo 1**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y me dolían las muñecas. Trate de enfocar algún punto en la pared roja. ¿Roja? ¿Desde cuándo cambie el color de mi habitación? Me senté de golpe en la cama y mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas por la acción. La sabana de seda negra cayó hacia abajo producto de la fuerza de gravedad. ¿Seda negra?

¿Dónde quedo mi edredón verde? Encendí la lámpara que se encontraba a un lado. La luz me cegó. Achique mis ojos para acostumbrarme. Mire a mi alrededor y no había nada. Solo la cama, que era dorada estilo victoriano. Debo admitir que estaba muy bonita. Dos mesitas auxiliares a los lados y un pequeño asiento rojo.

\- Qué raro. – pensé con sarcasmo. Lo único que había visto aquí era de color rojo. Unas cortinas se encontraban frente a la cama. Me levante y la hice a un lado. El aliento se me fue de los pulmones.

\- ¡ES….INMENSO! – dije cuando mire lo que estaba detrás de la cortina.

Una lámpara de esas de cristal que cuelgan del grandísimo techo fue lo primero que vi.

\- ¿Te gusta? – pregunto alguien.

Di un brinco por el susto.

Un chico cobrizo estaba sentado en una mesa redonda, ¿Adivinen qué? La mesa no era roja, pero las sillas que estaban a los lados si lo eran. Tenía la pierna cruzada y su cara reposaba en su palma derecha. Su sonrisa me deslumbro. Podré estar asustada como la mierda, pero se reconocer cuando alguien es atractivo y él lo era…y mucho.

\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunte sin moverme de mi lugar.

Se levantó de su asiento y dio unos pasos hacia a mí. Retrocedí y él se congelo en su lugar.

\- No tengas miedo Bella.- abrí los ojos como platos-. Lo último que haría sería hacerte daño.

Trague saliva.

\- ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Lo último que recordaba era estar trabajando en el café. Hace una semana que salimos de vacaciones en la universidad y siempre que eso sucedía el señor Newton me daba trabajo de mesera en su café. Luego, me despedí de Seth y recuerdo salir del lugar y de ahí se me borraba la cinta.

\- Simple.- metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón-. Yo te traje a mi casa ¿Te gusta tu habitación? – pregunto sonriendo como minutos antes. Parecía feliz.

\- ¿Me secuestraste? – pregunte asustada y dando pasos hacia atrás. Quería estar lo más alejada de él.

\- Eso suena muy feo Bella.- dijo haciendo las cortinas a un lado y entro. Ahora estaba más cerca de mí-. Digamos que…necesitaba compañía.

\- Mis amigos se van a preocupar y empezaran a buscarme.-

\- No lo creo.- sonrió burlón-. Si mal no recuerdo habías pedido un permiso en el trabajo, porque tal vez tomarías unas vacaciones a la playa ¿Quieres ir a la playa? Te puedo llevar.- dijo cambiando de tema.

Negué.

\- No quiero ir a ningún lugar contigo.- dije en un momento de valentía.

Se enojó.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron. Caí sentada en la cama, ya no tenía más a donde retroceder. Sentí sus manos haciendo presión en mi cuello.

\- Ella no me va a dejar – decía en susurros-. Ella se quedara conmigo.

Agarre sus manos para intentar alejarlo, pero era imposible. Mis manos cayeron a mis costados. ¿Iba a morir? ¿A manos de un loco sexy? Válgame dios. ¡MORIRÉ VIRGEN!

\- ¿Quién eres? – quise saber.

Sonrió tétrico y dijo:

\- Tu mejor pesadilla.-

Mis ojos se cerraban poco a poco. Mire su rostro confundido y me soltó. Caí hacia atrás en la cama haciendo un ruido sordo.

\- ¡NO!- grito. Y fue lo último que escuche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _\- ¿Has visto al chico nuevo? – pregunto Alice a mi lado._

 _\- ¿Huh?_

 _\- ¿El freak? – Jacob dijo burlón a mi lado._

 _Rodé los ojos y seguí caminando. Mis libros cayeron al piso y la persona con la que choque también corrió con la misma suerte._

 _\- Perdón.- dije agachándome por los libros-. No prestaba atención al camino.- sonreí._

 _\- ¿Por qué te disculpas?- dijo Jacob levantándome del piso-. En todo caso fue culpa del freak por no apartarse._

 _Me zafé de su agarre y lo mire mal. A veces Jacob podía ser demasiado pesado._

 _\- Fue mi culpa también Jacob.- dije. Me hinqué de nuevo y el chico había juntado mis libros uno sobre otro en el piso. Pero él seguía sin levantarse._

 _\- Gracias.- dije-. ¿Cómo te llamas? – él miro detrás de mí. Jacob se había ido._

 _Mejor así-pensé._

 _Se levantó y me ayudo a mí a hacerlo._

 _\- Hey frente.- fulmine a Alice con la mirada-. Te veo en clases._

 _Asentí y me gire a ver al "freak" como lo llamo Jacob._

 _\- Me llamo Edward.- dijo bajito-. Mucho gusto Bella._

 _Le sonreí._

 _\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –_

 _\- Todos en la preparatoria conocen a Bella Swan, la novia de Jacob Black._

 _Me sonroje._

 _\- Solo llevamos un par de semanas. ¿Tú eres nuevo verdad? – asintió-. Es raro._

 _Se tensó._

 _\- Tu no.- dije sonriendo nerviosa-. Digo que es raro que hayas ingresado a mitad del semestre._

 _\- Tuve problemas en mi otra escuela.- se encogió de hombros._

 _La campana sonó._

 _\- Mucho gusto también.- el me miro. Sus ojos color verde se miraban vacíos-. Te veo luego Edward.- y sus ojos…tomaron un pequeño brillo. Estaba feliz._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-._

Desperté y unos ojos color verde fue lo primero que vi.

\- Esme.- gritaron-. Ya despertó-. Agarro mis manos entre las suyas y las retire como si quemara. Su semblante decayó-. Perdóname Bella.- sus ojos bajaron a mi cuello.

Lleve las manos a la zona afectada.

Me pare con rapidez de la cama e hice a un lado las larguísimas cortinas, divise el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Fui hacia él.

Mi cabello estaba revuelto y traía un camisón de seda color vino, me llegaba a medio muslo. Mi cuello antes blanco se encontraba adornado por unas marcas rojas.

\- En serio Bella.- dijo detrás de mí-. Perdóname.

Sus ojos verdes se miraban algo cristalizados. Como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar. Sus manos rodearon mi cintura y escondió su rostro en mi cuello. Sentí sus lágrimas y un pequeño beso en las marcas rojas.

\- No me odies Bella.- Deja vu-. _Te quiero._ Por favor, no me dejes – escuchaba sus sollozos.

Me separe de él y lo mire de frente.

-.-.-.-.-

 _\- No me odies.- dijo abrazándome por detrás-. Te quiero. Por favor no me dejes – rogó_

 _Me solté de su agarre y lo miré._

 _\- No te odio.- él sonrió-. Me das miedo.- dije con mi labio inferior temblando-. No te me acerques más.- el negó desesperado._

 _\- Bella por favor.- se hinco-. Te lo puedo explicar-. Agarre mi bolso del piso y me lo colgué al hombro._

 _\- Por favor.- las primeras lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia-. No me busques más…Edward._

-.-.-.-.-.

Mi respiración se atoro en mi garganta y caí al piso.

\- Bella.- me agarro por los hombros-. ¿Estás bien? – pregunto preocupado.

\- ¿Edward? – pregunte asustada.

Él sonrió feliz como hace dos años y susurro:

\- Te extrañe – y me besó.

 **Hola de nuevo ando de regreso por** **acá** **con una nueva historia que no es mia, les pido paciencia y les** **traeré** **nuevas ideas frescas.**

 **Besos Ana Lau**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son de S. Meyer y que mas me gustaría decir que la historia es mía, pero no es así es de Butterffffflyblue quien me ha dado su autorización para la adptación.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 _Mire por quinta vez mi cuaderno en la mesa._

 _\- ¡ODIO LAS MATEMATICAS! - dije para dejar caer mi cabeza en la mesa._

 _\- Por más golpes que te des, no te van a entrar los números._

 _Sonreí con mi cabeza todavía sobre la mesa. Gire mi cabeza y ahí estaba Edward de pie sonriendo un poco. Me puse derecha y fingí estar enojada._

 _\- Perdón.- rodé los ojos-. Pero no todos somos unos malditos genios para los números._

 _Él se sentó a un lado de mí riendo. Miro mi cuaderno._

 _\- Ni siquiera has resuelto ninguno.- saco un libro de su mochila-. Ten, yo ya termine._

 _Lo mire mal._

 _\- No los voy a copear.- hice a un lado su cuaderno-. Explícame mejor.- sonreí y el desvío la mirada._

 _\- Huh, ¿No tienes que ir a la práctica de porristas? – pregunto._

 _Negué._

 _\- Le dije a Alice que se hiciera cargo.- acerque mi silla a la suya-. Ahora sí, ¿Empezamos?_

 _\- Y ¿Jacob? – lo mire confundida-. Digo, siempre te vas con él._

 _Bufé._

 _\- Si no quieres ayudarme no lo hagas Edward.- junte mis cosas y me paré-. Y Jacob, él ya se fue.- me gire para irme pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando sujeto mi muñeca. Me congele. Edward nunca me había tocado. Sentí un hormigueo en mi muñeca donde él tenía su mano._

 _\- No te vayas.- dijo bajito. Lo mire por sobre mi hombro y se me achico el corazón. Se miraba tan frágil, el que tiene porte de chico malo, ahorita parecía un niño pequeño en busca de afecto._

 _\- ¿Me ayudaras?- pregunte._

 _El asintió._

 _Me senté aun lado de él y saque mis cosas._

 _\- Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que entiendas.- dijo en broma._

 _\- Heey.- golpee su hombro con el mío-. El profesor no explica bien.-_

 _\- Si, aja.- río-. Empecemos..._

 _Pasamos una hora ahí sentados riendo, y bueno yo me lamentaba cada tanto tiempo porque cuando ya pensaba que había entendido, otra "x" salía de la nada._

 _\- ¡Gracias a dios termino! – eche mi cabeza hacia atrás en la silla-. Si tenía que ver otra "x" moriría te lo juro.- Edward río-. ¿Por qué siempre traes un gorro? Llevamos dos semanas de ser amigos y aun no sé qué color es tu cabello.- estire mi mano para quitarle el gorro y él la sujeto en el aire. Hacía algo de presión._

 _\- ¡No-me-gusta!- dijo con los dientes apretados sin mirarme. Soltó mi mano y tenía una linda marca roja. Me sobe y Edward volteo a verme-. Yo…lo siento Bella.- paso la punta de sus dedos por mi brazo-. Es complicado.- asentí y me paré._

 _\- Nos vemos luego Edward.- escuche el ruido de la silla cuando él se levantó._

 _\- No te enojes.- pidió-. Eres tan desesperante.- dijo riendo-. Ven.- me llevo a la parte más alejada de la biblioteca-. Esto es tan vergonzoso.- llevo sus manos a su cabeza para retirar su gorro._

 _Edward desvío la mirada. Me acerque a él y pase mis manos sobre su cabeza calva._

 _\- ¿Por eso siempre traes eso?- pregunte_

 _Rodó los ojos._

 _\- Bella, soy el "Freak" de la escuela.- lo mire mal. No me gustaba que se refiriera a él de esa forma-. No quiero darles más motivos para que me llamen así._

 _Pase mi dedo índice por su frente bajando por su nariz y me detuve en sus labios._

 _\- No eres un freak.- dije mirando sus labios. Edward me hacía sentir cosas que no sabía cómo describir-. Eres…simplemente Edward._

 _Me miro a los ojos y me besó. Era un beso dulce. Nuestras cosas cayeron al piso haciendo un ruido sordo. Pase mis manos por su cuello y el me abrazo por la cintura._

 _Sus labios eran suaves, hacían que quisiera besarlo todo el día. Un ruido hizo que nos separáramos de golpe._

 _Nos miramos a la cara y ambos estábamos sonrojados. Reímos nerviosos._

 _\- Huh, y-yo.- me aclare la garganta-. Creo que me iré-. Recogí mis cosas del piso y Edward hizo lo mismo con la suyas-. Nos vemos mañana Edward._

 _Me gire e hizo la misma acción que antes. Agarro mi muñeca y me giro, paso su mano libre por mi nuca y me dio un beso casto en los labios._

 _\- Hasta mañana…Bella.- dijo sonriendo de lado. Mire sus ojos color verdes y por primera vez no se miraban vacíos._

 _-.-.-.-.-._

Su lengua intentaba abrirse paso en mi boca pero yo me rehusaba. Lo empuje y se apartó de mí.

\- ¡NO-ME-TOQUES! – dije con los dientes apretados. Parecía dolido-. Quiero irme Edward.

Agarro mi cara entre sus manos e hizo que lo mirara.

\- ¿Ya no me quieres?- pregunto.

Dudé. En un tiempo había sentido cosas intensas por Edward, pero ese tiempo ya paso. Edward era peligroso para mi corazón.

Negué.

\- ¿Aun me tienes miedo? – asentí.

\- Me secuestraste Edward.- le dije apartándome de él. Me dejo ir-. ¡Por favor! – suplique-. Deja que me vaya, no le diré a nadie.

Él se levantó con el semblante decaído.

\- No puedo Bella.- lo miré desde el piso-. Pídeme cualquier cosa menos eso.-

 _Pídeme lo que sea.- beso mi frente-. Haría cualquier cosa por ti._

Aparte ese recuerdo de mi mente y me levante.

\- Quiero estar sola.- le dije caminando hacia la cama-. ¡Por favor!, yo quiero estar sola.- me acurruque en la cama. Escuche un golpe en la pared. Edward siempre ha sido algo "violento" por así decirlo.

\- Le diré a Esme que te suba algo de comer.- fue lo último que escuche.

Miré al techo.

\- Al fin sé de qué color es tu cabello.- sonreí nostálgica-. Esta vez no te dejare entrar…Edward.

Suspire.

Hace dos años que no sabía nada de Edward y verlo en estas circunstancias luego de lo que paso, no ayuda a que deje de temerle.

\- ¿Señorita Bella? – alce la vista. Una mujer de edad avanzada estaba a los pies de la cama sosteniendo una bandeja con comida.

Me senté.

\- Solo Bella.- le dije. Ella sonrió y se acercó a dejar la bandeja-. ¿Quién es usted? – La señora acaricio mi cabeza y se sentó a un lado de mí.

\- Soy Esme, la nana del joven Edward.- me tensé-. No tengas miedo mi niña, él no quiere hacerte daño.- miro al frente-. Solo quiere compañía.

Rodé los ojos.

\- Que se compre una mascota.- agarre una papa frita-. Así le haría compañía, he oído que los perros son muy lindos y obedientes.

Soltó una risa.

\- No ese tipo de compañía Bella.- me miro-. Edward no es malo, tú y yo sabemos eso.

Gire mi vista.

\- Creí saberlo.- tome un poco de jugo para pasar el nudo en mi garganta-. Pero como dicen, "Nunca terminas de conocer realmente a una persona" y la verdad yo no sé nada de Edward.- mire a mí alrededor-. Hubo un tiempo en que creí que Edward era bueno…pero luego de enterarme de lo que hizo- mi voz se quebró.

\- No todo es lo que parece Bella.- se puso de pie-. Te dejare desayunar. Si necesitas algo solo pídelo.

Asentí.

\- Huh,- la Sra. Esme me miro-. ¿Sabe dónde está mi ropa? No puedo andar estar solamente vestida así.

Ella sonrío un poco.

-¿Vez esas dos puertas de allá?- señalo dos puertas que se encontraban al fondo de la habitación-. Una es la del baño y otra el armario.- le sonreí en agradecimiento-. En verdad que eres bonita.

Me sonroje. Ella río.

\- Y es cierto que te sonrojas por el más mínimo de los cumplidos.- la mire confundida-. Edward suele ser muy comunicativo cuando se trata de hablar de lo hermosa que es Bella Swan.

Mi cara le hizo competencia al cabello rojizo de Edward. Debo admitir que le queda el color. Aleje mis pensamientos del cabello rojo de Edward y carraspee.

\- Gracias Sra. Esme.- dije simplemente. Porque la verdad no sabía cómo contestar a eso.

Y nuevamente quede sola en ese inmenso cuarto. Termine mi desayuno y me levante.

\- Creo que tomare una ducha.- dije en voz alta.

Camine hacia donde me indico Esme. ¿Izquierda o Derecha? Abrí la que tenía más cercas y ¡BINGO! era el baño.

Era de esos baños que solo ves en hoteles de lujo. Era como todo aquí "Inmenso" tenía una tina, pero más bien parecía alberca.

Entré y me desnude. Aliste la bañera y entré.

\- Esto se siente tan bien.- recosté mi cabeza-. Puedo estirar mis pies.- moví mis dedos de los pies y reí.

\- _¡Quiero una bañera grande! – Edward río al verme girar en el poco espacio dentro de mi habitación-. Así me podré estirar todo lo que yo quiera.- me agarro la mano deteniéndome mis vueltas._

 _\- Algún día la tendrás-. Le sonreí y acaricie su mejilla-. Te daré todo lo que tú quieras.- y me beso. Nunca me canso de besar a Edward._

Mire hacia el techo.

\- Edward…- sumergí mi cabeza y deje que ese bello recuerdo me inundara.

 _\- Esto es como un sueño.- le dije cuando nos separamos-. Tú eres como un sueño Edward…- el negó._

 _\- Yo diría que soy algo así como una pesadilla.- río pero sin humor. Le di un pequeño beso en los labios._

 _\- Pues entonces eres mi mejor pesadilla.- deslice mis manos sobre su gorro para quitarlo-. Una muy buena pesadilla.- lo empuje hasta que sus rodillas pegaron en la cama-. La mejor.- le di otro empuje y cayo sentado en mi cama me puse a horcajadas sobre él y se tensó._

 _\- Bella.- dijo mirándome. Sus manos estaban en puños sujetando mi sabana-. Vamos a ver una película.- dijo él intentando pararme._

 _Siempre hacía eso. Cuando los besos subían de nivel, Edward detenía todo en seco._

 _-¿No te gusto? – pregunte. ¿Era eso? Dios, espero que no. Llevamos un mes de "novios" pero de pura –manita sudada-._

 _\- ¡¿Estás loca mujer?!- metió un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja-. Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto._

 _Me sonroje. Siempre sabía que decir para subirme el ánimo._

 _\- Te quiero.- la palabra salió de mi boca sin que me diese cuenta. Edward tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Se asustó? ¿Él no me quiere?-. Huh, lo siento. Lo dije sin pensar.- dije cuando él se quedó en silencio total. Me levante de su regazo._

 _\- ¿Es verdad? – pregunto detrás de mí._

 _Asentí sin girarme._

 _Agarro mi codo e hizo que me girara para verlo de frente._

 _\- ¿Te das cuenta que después de esto no habrá marcha atrás? - mordí mi labio-. No muerdas tu labio, me desconcentras.- reí-. ¿Eres consiente que después de esas palabras las cosas no pueden seguir igual?_

 _Me tensé._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunte asustada._

 _\- Tanto tu alma como tu cuerpo…tienen que ser míos.- mis bragas se mojaron un poco al ver la intensidad de la mirada de Edward. Me abrazo por la cintura y pego sus labios a mi oído-. Hoy…serás mía Bella._

Mi recuerdo se vio interrumpido por un fuerte jalón en mis hombros. Abrí los ojos asustada y mire unos ojos color verdes preocupados... _realmente preocupados._

\- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto apartándome el cabello del rostro.

Asentí.

\- Bella.- me abrazo contra su pecho-. Sé que me odias, pero no es razón para que tu...- carraspeo-. No lo vuelvas a hacer.-suplico.

\- ¿Tomar una ducha? – Me separe de él y busque su rostro-. Es lo que hacía, estaba tomando una ducha.

\- Yo pensé…que tu…- reí.

\- Aún te preocupas demasiado por todo.- dije. Edward sonrió un poco-. Eres demasiado protector.

\- Cuando se trata de ti nunca es demasiado.

Me sonroje.

" _Siempre sabe que decir para subirme el ánimo"_

Carraspee y agache la mirada. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba en la ducha…desnuda.

\- Huh, Edward

\- ¿Si? – paso la yema de sus dedos por mi brazo.

Todos los bellos de mi brazo se erizaron.

\- Estoy en la ducha.- le dije como si eso fuera demasiado obvio.

\- Lo se.- dijo simplemente sonriendo.

Lo mire mal.

\- ¡Estoy desnuda! – le grite.

El río.

\- No hay nada que no haya visto antes.- dijo sonriendo.

Era verdad.

\- Pero en ese tiempo las cosas eran diferentes.- su sonrisa se fue-. ¿Podrías…?

Edward asintió.

\- Te estaré esperando, tengo algo que decirte. – y salió.

Suspire.

Seguí mi ducha y con los recuerdos.

 _Edward me beso. No era como los besos de siempre, en este se notaba el deseo que sentía por mí. Sonreí contra sus labios. Ahora fue el quien me empujaba hacia la cama. Nos recostamos y el quedo encima de mí._

 _\- No sabes lo que espere por este momento.- bajo el tirante de mi blusa del pijama-. Quiero besar cada rincón de tu piel.- beso mi hombro. ¡HAZLO! Quise gritar._

 _\- Quiero ser el primer y el último hombre en tu vida.- me miro a los ojos._

 _\- Lo serás.- uní nuestros labios. Edward pasó la yema de sus dedos por mi hombro y mis bellos se erizaron._

 _Mis manos se colaron debajo de su camisa negra._

 _\- Quítatela.- me separe un poco de sus labios-. Quiero verte._

 _El gruño. Se puso de rodillas en la cama y se la saco por la cabeza. Edward no tenía un cuerpo como el de Jacob o Seth. Pero a mis ojos él era perfecto…porque había amor de por medio._

 _Sentí sus manos en el comienzo de mi blusa, me alce un poco para que la terminara de sacar. Se incline sobre mi cuerpo y beso mi frente, mis mejillas y luego un casto beso en los labios._

 _\- Si voy demasiado rápido me dices.- asentí confundida._

 _Sentí su mano en mi seno izquierdo, solo estaba ahí sobre mí._

 _\- Cabe perfecto en mi mano.- sonrió y yo mordí mi labio-. De verdad quería prolongar esto lo más posible, pero si estás haciendo esos gestos no me dejas elección._

 _Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué hice?_

 _Le iba a preguntar pero la pregunta murió en la punta de mi lengua, cuando sentí la suya lamer mi pezón. Fue un simple roce, apenas y lo toco, pero eso basto para que me estremeciera._

 _Me sentía en una burbuja de placer, la cual fue reventada al escuchar el ruido del garaje._

 _\- ¡Mierda! – Empuje a Edward-. Mi mamá, llego temprano.- se puso su camisa y su inseparable gorro-. Te veo mañana en la escuela.- le di un beso en los labios._

 _Él sonrió cuando nos separamos._

 _\- Por cierto.- dijo con medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana-. También te quiero Bella._

Unos leves golpes en la puerta me indicaron que ya había tardado mucho.

\- ¡Ya voy! – hable un poco alto para que me escuchara. Agarre una bata y la amarre firmemente a mi cintura.

Salí y Edward me esperaba sentado en la mesa donde lo vi antes.

\- Deja me cambio y hablamos.- asintió.

Abrí la puerta que estaba enseguida del baño y me quede sin habla.

\- ¡HAY UNA TIENDA AQUÍ ADENTRO! – entre y en verdad parecía una tienda dentro del armario. Había desde ropa deportiva hasta vestidos de noche. Sandalias hasta botas de cuero negro.

\- Siempre decías "Cuando tenga mi propia casa, tendré un cuarto para meter toda la ropa que comprare de mi salario de doctora".

Lo mire.

Eso se lo había dicho a Alice, antes de conocerlo a él.

\- Eso nunca te lo dije a ti.- le dije.

Se paró y vino hacia mí.

\- Lo se.- llevo sus manos a su cabeza y sonrió. Había visto ese gesto tantas veces, siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso, llevaba sus manos a su cabeza para ajustar su gorro. Claro que ese gorro no está ahora-. Admito que tenía una especie de obsesión por ti.

Me sonroje.

\- Bueno.- paso su mano por su cabello cobrizo. ¿Es el nuevo tic?-. Tengo una especie de obsesión contigo Bella.

Retorcí el nudo de la bata y hui de su mirada. Sus ojos son mi perdición.

Busque con la mirada algo fresco para ponerme. Estábamos en verano, el calor era insoportable. Agarre un vestido ligero color blanco y unas sandalias blancas también.

Mire alrededor tratando de adivinar donde estaría la ropa interior. Porque tenía que haber ¿No?

\- Edward.- le hable cuando revise el tercer cajón y solo encontré accesorios-. ¿Dónde está la…?- callé, esperaba que entendiera con eso.

\- ¿La qué? – pregunto extrañado.

Gruñí.

\- Ropa interior.- río y señalo unas pequeñas puertas a tres pasos de mí.

Agarre un conjunto en color rosa pálido. Cheque la talla y si era la que uso.

\- ¿Debo sentirme alagada o perturbada de que sepas mi talla de sostén? – le dije tratando de sonar algo inquieta, pero fallé. Mi sonrisa no dejaba mentir.

Puso sus manos frente a mí.

\- Tengo las medidas perfectas aquí.- movió sus dedos para darle énfasis.

Negué riendo y entre al cambiador del fondo.

Mientras me cambiaba me di cuenta que la plática que sostuve con Edward era normal. Como cuando yo no estaba enterada de nada. Mire mi reflejo y las marcas en mi cuello ya no se notaban tanto. Edward nunca me había lastimado, nunca físicamente. Solo rompió mi corazón cuando lo encontré en la cama con la zorra de Tanya. Gruñí. Me termine de cambiar.

\- Y bien, ¿De qué quieres hablar?- dije mientras caminaba fuera de la tienda, ósea el armario.

Edward me siguió.

\- Hermosa.- escuche que dijo. Trate con todas mis fuerzas de no sonrojarme, pero fue imposible. Lo bueno que esta vez Edward no vio el sonrojo en mis mejillas.

Me senté donde él estaba anteriormente y el tomo asiento frente a mí.

\- Quiero hablar sobre tu estadía aquí.- empezó.

\- ¿Sobre mi secuestro? – dije yo-. ¿Cuándo me podré ir?

Edward se tensó.

\- Pronto.- trago-. Regresando al tema.- carraspeo-. Quiero que las cosas sean fáciles para nosotros, puedes salir de tu habitación, recorrer la mansión siempre y cuando no salgas de ella.- recargue mi mejilla en mi mano-. Quiero que las cosas sean como antes.

Reí sin humor.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Edward desvío la mirada.

\- Quiero retomar nuestra amistad.- negué.

\- No es la mejor forma para empezar una amistad Edward.- agarre su mano entre las mías. El me miro sorprendido-. Tengo una condición.- el asintió entusiasmado.

\- La que sea.- entrelazo sus dedos con los míos.

\- Quiero que me cuentes todo de ti, tu pasado.- retiro su mano-. Sobre tu madre.- cerro su mano en un puño-. Y sobre… la muerte de tu padre.

Edward se levantó demasiado rápido que hasta la silla termino tirada.

\- Pídeme lo que sea.- verlo así me dolía-. Todo menos eso, por favor Bella.

Negué.

\- Cuando estés listo para retomar nuestra "amistad"- hice comillas en el aire-. Aquí estaré.

Edward golpeo la mesa con su puño.

\- Lo siento.- hablo-. Tendré que romper mi promesa.- sonrió melancólico-. No podré cumplir con todo lo que quieras.

Me paré.

\- En estos días lo único que se cumple, son años.- me acerque al tocador y busque un cepillo-. Rompiste otra de tus promesas.- me miro confundido-. Prometiste no hacerme daño.

Sus ojos bajaron rápidamente a mi cuello. No me refería a eso, si no a Tanya.

\- Lo siento, Bella.- fue hacia la puerta y la abrió-. En verdad lo siento.- dijo antes de dejarme sola de nuevo.

Dos lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas. ¿Qué es lo que paso en la vida de Edward? ¿Por qué nunca habla de su madre? Entonces, ¿será verdad lo que dicen? Edward…

Negué.

\- No, no puede ser verdad.- traté de convencerme a mí misma-. Edward no sería capaz de matar a su propio padre.- al decirlo en voz alta cobró más realismo. Entonces recordé la paliza que le dio a Jacob porque me llamó "Zorra" un día que me encontró con Edward en la biblioteca. Ya no éramos novios, pero Jacob sospechaba que había terminado con él por Edward. Cosa que era verdad, pero no le quise decir.

Edward se puso como loco cuando escucho esa palabra de la boca de Jacob. Se fue contra él y empezó a golpearlo sin parar. "Te voy a matar" repetía una y otra vez Edward. Si no es porque llegó Seth a separarlos, tal vez Edward hubiera logrado su cometido.

El cepillo cayó al piso.

\- Edward no sería capaz.- repetía como en trance.

Recordé las dos semanas que paso Jacob en el hospital a causa de los golpes dados. La versión oficial fue que lo habían asaltado. Demasiado orgulloso como para admitir la verdad. La mirada perdida de Edward al golpear a Jacob en verdad me asusto.

Necesitaba saber la verdad y solo había una persona que me podría decir.

\- Esme.- y salí en busca de ella.

 **Hola buenas noches, hoy hay** **actualización** **de esta maravillosa historia que me alegra les esta gustando tanto como a mi, ahora** **responderé** **a sus rr los cuales me hacen el** **día** **.**

 *** Nora: Que bueno que te ha gustado, espero que así siga siendo.**

 *** PameHart: Que bueno que te ha gustado mi cielo, normalmente actualizo los** **sábados** **por la noche tiempo de México.**

 *** JulieDeSousaRK: Muchas gracias cielo, se que si ya las** **había** **abandonado por mucho tiempo, son once** **capítulos** **si no mal recuerdo y pues como ya le mencione a PameHart las actualizaciones son los** **días** **sábados** **a menos de que algo mas pase.**

 *** Terra2012: Que bueno que te ha gustado mi cielo y nos leemos la** **próxima** **semana.**

 **Bueno pues nos estamos leyendo la siguiente semana.**

 **Besos Ana Lau**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son de S. Meyer y que mas me gustaría decir que la historia es mía, pero no es así es de Butterffffflyblue quien me ha dado su autorización para la adaptación.**

Capítulo 3

 _-¿Ya le dijiste a Jacob?- pregunto Edward detrás mío._

 _Estábamos en un parque cerca de mi casa. Hace una semana que fue nuestro beso en la biblioteca y hace tres días termine con Jacob. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido con Edward pero no me arrepentía. Estar con Edward me hacía feliz._

 _\- Si.- me recargue en su pecho-. No se lo tomo muy bien.- recordé las palabrotas que soltó Jacob. Mayormente hacia mi progenitora, Jacob estaba seguro que le fui infiel con Edward. Algo había de razón, pero no quise darle la razón._

 _Edward beso mi mejilla y me acurruque más en sus brazos._

 _\- Me gusta esto.- dijo-. El tenerte en mis brazos se siente bien.- reímos-. Ahora todos sabrán que tú estás conmigo._

 _Me tense._

 _\- Huh, Edward.- hable-. No creo que sea muy conveniente por el momento.- su agarre se aflojo y lo sentí respirar más rápidamente._

 _\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto-. ¿Te avergüenzas de mí? – su tono de voz era dolido. Oh mi pobre Edward, tan inseguro._

 _Me gire, quede de rodillas entre sus piernas._

 _\- Escúchame bien Edward.- agarre su rostro entre mis manos-. Nunca vuelvas a pensar eso ¿Ok?- asintió-. No me avergüenzo de ti.- besó-. No quiero dar más motivos en la escuela para que me llamen zorra.- Edward se tensó._

 _\- ¿Lo hacen? – pregunto con los dientes apretados._

 _Me encogí de hombros._

 _\- No directamente, pero escucho cosas- besó-. Por eso, creo que debemos esperar un poco para hacer público lo nuestro.- hice un puchero-. ¿Sí?_

 _Edward rodó los ojos y asintió, aunque no de muy buena manera._

 _Le di otro pequeño beso y Edward me abrazo por la cintura. Me acerco a él. Al estar yo de rodillas y el sentado en el pasto, eso hacía que fuera Edward el que ahora estuviera con su cabeza hacia arriba. Sus besos siempre eran dulces, calmados. Hacían que sintiera las tan famosas "Mariposas en el estómago"_

 _\- Vaya, Vaya.- escuche. Me separe de Edward y me gire. Jacob se encontraba a unos pasos de nosotros._

 _Ambos nos paramos y agarre la mano de Edward entre las mías._

 _\- Vámonos.- le dije. Edward miro mal a Jacob y se dejó llevar por mí._

 _\- Así que era verdad.- Edward se detuvo-. Que andabas con el freak._

 _\- Se llama Edward.- dije con los dientes apretados sin girar a verlo._

 _Jacob río burlón._

 _\- ¿Qué Bella? – río aún más -. ¿Tan bien te folla? – Abrí los ojos como platos-. Digo, para que me hayas dejado a mí.- me gire-. Por este.- dijo con desprecio-. Un don nadie, freak y horrible… la única explicación que encuentro, es que te ha de follar de maravilla.- Edward apretó mi mano._

 _\- ¡Cállate Black! – Hablo Edward-. No le hables así a Bella_

 _Jacob me miro._

 _\- A las zorras así es como se les habla.- y sonrió de lado. Mi respiración quedo atorada en mi garganta._

 _¿Este es el mismo Jacob que me gustaba? Dios, que asco de persona. Lo bueno que conocí a Edward. Iba a jalar su mano para irnos, cuando me di cuenta que no estaba._

 _\- ¡NO LA LLAMES ASI!- gritaba Edward encima de Jacob golpeándolo._

 _\- ¡ES LO QUE ES, UNA ZORRA! – Golpe en la mandíbula._

 _\- ¡EDWARD! – le grite. El dejo de golpear a Jacob y me miro por sobre su hombro. Su mirada parecía perdida-. Edward- susurre._

 _Jacob aprovecho ese momento de descuido de Edward y se lo quitó de encima. Se paró y alzo los puños en posición de pelea. Edward sonrió, pero no era como las sonrisas dulces que me dirigía a mí. Había malicia ahí y su mirada, volvió a ser la mirada perdida y vacía de antes._

 _Jacob golpeaba una vez, y Edward tres. La verdad Edward le estaba dando una paliza a Jacob, pero no por eso dejaré que siga._

 _\- ¡Te voy a matar! – decía Edward con cada golpe propinado al rostro de Jacob._

 _\- Ella no te quiere.- Jacob escupió sangre-. Está contigo por la emoción del momento – sonrío de lado._

 _Edward le dio una patada en las costillas y Jacob se dobló._

 _\- Ella no me va a dejar.- su tono de voz era afilado-. ¡Te voy a matar!..._

 _Corrí hacia él y agarre su puño en el aire. Él se sacudió haciendo que yo cállese hacia atrás. Mi espalda impacto contra el árbol donde momentos antes estábamos._

 _El quejido que salió de mis labios hizo que la cabeza de Edward girara en mi dirección. Su mirada cambio al color verde brilloso al que yo ya me estaba acostumbrando y me miro con preocupación._

 _\- Bella.- me abrazo-. Perdón…yo…- beso mi cabeza-. Él dijo eso de ti y me descontrole…- besaba mi cien, mejillas y frente-. Perdóname ¿Si?- su mirada suplicante hablando mi corazón._

 _Suspire y asentí._

 _Beso mis labios con desespero._

 _\- Gracias.- rió-._ Prometo nunca hacerte daño…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sé cuántas veces me perdí en esa mansión. ¿Desde cuándo Edward es taaaaaaan rico? Digo, cuando estuvimos juntos no era muy solvente económicamente que digamos.

Giré a la derecha y otro pasillo me recibió. Suspire. Esto parecía laberinto. ¿Si sigo solo el camino de la izquierda saldré de aquí? Bufé. Estaba divagando.

\- ¿Bella? – salté del susto. Lleve una mano a mi corazón que latía violentamente.

\- Sra. Esme.- me calme-. Me dio un susto de muerte.- rió.

Se acercó a mí y sujeto mi mano.

\- Esta casa es muy grande.- estuve de acuerdo-. Te mostraré el camino a la cocina, luego le diremos al Joven Edward que te enseñe el resto.

Esme me miro a la cara como buscando algún indicio ¿Pero de qué? Le sonreí.

\- Dudo que eso pase.- dije recordando la salida de Edward hace unos momentos-. Edward… es algo.- lleve mi dedo índice a mis labios, pensando-. Edward.- reí-. Simplemente se está comportando como… Edward.- lo sé, es raro.

La Sra. Esme dio un apretón a mi mano y sonrió.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso.- la mire extrañada-. Y dime ¿Qué estabas buscando?

Oh sí. Le sonreí con mi mejor sonrisa de niña buena y hable:

\- A usted Sra. Esme.- ella levanto una ceja-. Vera… quiero preguntarle algo.- achico los ojos y le sonreí aún más-. Es sobre…

\- ¿El pasado de Edward? – Abrí los ojos como platos-. Lo siento mi niña.- acaricio mi mano-. No te puedo decir nada de eso.

Bufé.

\- Pues entonces estoy condenada a estar encerrada en ese cuarto hasta que al "Joven".- dije rodando los ojos-. Se le dé la gana de dejarme ir.

Esme suspiro.

\- Soy cosas muy personales.- asentí-. No me concierne a mí decirlas.

Estaba de acuerdo. Pero Edward nunca me dirá nada.

\- Solo respóndame una pregunta.- ella asintió-. Bueno dos – frunció el ceño-. ¡Por favor! – solté su manos y las junte en modo de rezo.

Ella suspiro derrotada.

\- Este bien.- me miro esperando las preguntas.

¡Mierda! No sabía que iba a aceptar. Bien, que preguntar… ¿Es cierto que mató a su padre? No, no creo que me conteste eso… pregunta numero dos ¿Su mamá era prostituta o solo son rumores? Gruñí internamente. De repente una luz se prendió detrás de mi cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo es que tiene esta casa? – La Sra. Esme me miro con los ojos como platos.

-¿Esa es tu pregunta? – Dijo incrédula-. ¿Te doy pase libre y preguntas por algo tan superficial?- se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¡No! – Negué rápidamente-. Pero dudo que las otras preguntas que tenía en mente las llegase a contestar. ¿Edward mato a su padre? – Sus ojos se abrieron como platos-. No iba a contestar eso.- asegure al ver su rostro de sorpresa-. ¿Elizabeth, en verdad era prostituta? – Esme palideció.

\- Edward heredo todo esto y varias empresas al morir su… padre.- trago grueso. ¿Su padre era rico? Bastante al parecer -pensé al ver a mí alrededor-. Siguiente pregunta-. Dijo ella.

Suspire. Mi siguiente pregunta se iba a escuchar demasiado… tonta y superficial.

\- ¿Por qué… -desvíe la mirada-… Edward antes andaba calvo? – no hice contacto visual con Esme hasta que escuche una pequeña risa de parte de ella.

\- Es atractivo ¿No? – sonrío picara. Me ruborice.

\- Siempre lo ha sido.- confesé-. Aunque lo parezca, no soy una persona superficial Sra. Esme.- me defendí.

Ella sonrío casi maternalmente.

\- Me da gusto ver que no es así… mi niño Edward necesita a alguien que lo quiera tal cual es, con todos sus defectos.- asentí-. Y virtudes – me miro directo a los ojos-. Y esa persona eres tú, Bella.- me ruborice hasta las orejas.

Admito que lo quería, aunque estaba calvo y casi no hablaba. Pero no sé, había algo en él que me hacía querer estar más tiempo junto a él, todo el tiempo que se pudiera.

\- A su madre no le gustaba.- hablo Esme-. Por eso siempre andaba calvo.- fruncí el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué no le gustaba? – pregunte extrañada-. Se ve muy bien con el cabello así.- dije recordando su rostro, su frente con esos mechones rebeldes que caían sobre su tatuaje… momento ¿Tatuaje? Edward no tenía tatuaje, eso es nuevo… y sexi.

\- Elizabeth lo sabía, por eso mismo no le gustaba.- miro a los lados como checando el perímetro-. Edward se parece a su difunto padre.- hablo bajito, como si fuera el mayor de los pecados-. Desgraciadamente. – y se fue.

Bueno, eso en vez de aclararme me deja con más dudas. ¿Tanto amor tenía Elizabeth por el padre de Edward que obligaba a su propio hijo a ocultar su cabello, porque le recordaba a su papá? Raro. O también, si Edward, suponiendo que sea verdad… mato a su papá, como este le dejo todo.

\- Todo es tan confuso.- dije pegando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza con la pared.

\- Por más golpes que te des no vas a entender.- escuche el mismo tono burlón que empleaba Edward cuando me enseñaba matemáticas.

Reí, cosa que él noto porque él también sonrió.

\- Esme solo te hizo las cosas más raras ¿Cierto? – asentí haciendo un puchero.

El rió.

\- Te diré.- lo mire con los ojos abiertos-. Todo.

Se acercó a mí y paso un dedo por mis labios.

\- Con una condición.- dijo con voz ronca.

Asentí embobada por la caricia proporcionada.

\- Un beso.- me miro a los ojos y su color verde brilloso estaba ahí-. Tal vez luego de lo que te diga me aborrezcas… necesito probar tus labios.- trague-. De nuevo.

Mordí mi labio inferior.

\- En verdad, Bella.- su ronca voz me descontrolaba-. No hagas eso.- libero mi labio con sus dedos.- ¿Y bien? – pregunto impaciente.

Lo mire y asentí sonrojada.

Edward sonrió de lado y se acercó poco a poco a mis labios. En el momento que sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos, miles de sensaciones antes olvidadas regresaron a mí. Las "mariposas en el estómago" estaban ahí de nuevo.

Acaricie su cabello, cosa que antes no podía hacer. El gruño y mordió mi labio. Gemí. Edward bajo sus manos que se encontraban en mi cintura a mi trasero. Lo acaricio.

\- Edward.- suspire.

Él me alzo y pego mi espalda a la pared que se encontraba detrás de mí para que me sirviera de apoyo. Enrede mis piernas en su cintura y mi vestido se deslizo hacia arriba. Mis piernas quedaron al descubierto, Edward sonrió en el beso y acaricio mi pierna izquierda.

Gemí.

Esto era el maldito cielo. Me separe en busca de aire y los ojos de Edward ardían por el deseo contenido.

\- Dijiste un beso.- dije con la respiración errática.

El rió y me robo otro pequeño beso. Aún entre sus brazos. Puso su frente en contacto con la mía y me miro a los ojos.

\- Yo…- trago-. Mate a mi padre.

Y Edward me besó de nuevo… acallando el grito de sorpresa y horror que quería salir de mí.

 **Hola Buenas tardes, hoy ando muy adelantada por estos lares, pero me el** **día** **de mañana se complica actualizar,** **así** **que de momento espero poder darme escapaditas los viernes.**

 **Me alegra mucho ver que la historia les esta gustando tanto, mil gracias por tomarse unos minutos para leer y otros mas para dejar rr, agregar la historia a sus favoritos y alertas.**

 **Ahora viene la parte en la que respondo a sus rr.**

 *** JulieDeSousaRK: y se va a ir poniendo aun mejor, te lo puedo asegurare.**

 *** Martina271299: Que bueno que te gusta la historia, que te** **pareció** **la charla con Esme? Besos para ti tambien cielo.**

 *** Blankitapia: Claro que es interesante la historia y la verdad es que me das un** **crédito** **que no es mio, como aclare al inicio del capitulo la historia no es** **mía** **, yo solo me puedo adjudicar la** **adaptación** **, pero la autora si que es genial.**

 *** Tata Xoxo: Hola mi cielo tiempo sin saber de ti, que bueno que esta historia te esta gustando, como te** **habrás** **dado cuenta todo fue un mal entendido orquestado por Tanya por el simple hecho de fastidiar. Besos** **también** **para ti cielo.**

 *** SabiaAtenea: Que bueno que te esta gustando la historia, te puedo asegurar que sigue interesante hasta el final. No sabes como le agradezco a la autora su** **autorización** **para usar su trabajo.**

 *** PameHart: Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior, espero que este** **también** **te haya gustado. Sabes que cualquier** **aclaración** **con gusto.**

 **Bueno sin mas nos estamos leyendo la siguiente semana.**

 **Besos Ana Lau**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer y me gustaría decir que la historia es mía producto de mi cabecita, pero no es así es de Butterffffflyblue quien me dio su autorización para hacer esta adaptación, la historia original es con personajes de Naruto.

 **Summary:** Caí sentada en la cama. Sentí sus manos haciendo presión en mi cuello.

-Ella no me va a dejar– decía en susurros-. Ella se quedara conmigo.

Agarre sus manos para intentar alejarlo, pero era imposible. Mis manos cayeron a mis costados. ¿Iba a morir? ¿A manos de un loco sexy? ¡MORIRÉ VIRGEN!

\- ¿Quién eres?- quise saber. Sonrió tétrico

Capítulo 4

 _\- Edward.- le hable. Se encontraba de espaldas-. Necesito hablar contigo._

 _El suspiro._

 _\- ¿De qué quieres hablar? – me acerque a él para mirarlo a los ojos._

 _\- ¿Es verdad lo que dicen? – sus pupilas se dilataron-. Acerca de… tus papás._

 _Su cara se contrajo y apretó los puños._

 _\- ¿Quién te lo dijo? – desvío la mirada._

 _Mordí mi labio._

 _\- Entonces… ¿Es verdad? – me miro de reojo y dudo. ¡Mierda! ¿Era verdad?_

 _\- ¿Quién te dijo Bella? – pregunto de nuevo._

 _Suspire._

 _\- Jacob llegó a mi casa hoy y me dijo…- agarre su mano-… obvio no le creí, pero la duda quedo ahí ¿Sabes? Así que me puse a investigar y encontré cosas verdaderamente raras, por así decirlo._

 _Entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y me miro a los ojos._

 _\- Prométeme…- trago-…que una vez que te lo diga, no te vas a alejar de mí._

 _Dude y Edward lo noto._

 _Asentí no muy convencida._

 _\- ¡Promételo! – dijo algo enojado. Solté su mano y di unos pasos hacia atrás._

 _\- Es verdad ¿cierto? – Edward se acercó a mí y yo retrocedí. Deje de hacerlo cuando llegué hasta el árbol._

 _\- Jacob esta resentido porque lo golpeé.- hablo. Era cierto, pero Google no miente-. Él nos quiere separar amor.- agarro mi rostro entre sus manos. Temblaba. Él, yo no-. Date cuenta que todo es una mentira.- sus ojos verdes brillosos dejaron de estarlo. ¡Mierda! Solo los he visto así dos veces y nada bueno salió de eso._

 _Intente separarme y el frunció el ceño._

 _\- ¿Me quieres dejar? – pregunto con los dientes apretados-. Tu-no-me-dejaras._

 _Y me besó… a la fuerza. Mi bolso cayó al césped. Mordía mis labios para que abriese mi boca. Me resistí y el gruño._

 _\- Ella no me dejara.- dijo antes de besar mi cuello._

 _Mentiría si dijera que no me provocaba placer, pero también miedo. Edward estaba fuera de sí. Acariciaba mi cintura y mis pechos por sobre la ropa._

 _\- De…ten…-gemí-…te._

 _Edward sonrió de lado al escucharme._

 _\- ¿Por qué? Si por lo que veo te gusta.- este no era mi Edward. Tenía la mirada perdida._

 _Lo empuje por los hombros y nada._

 _\- Edward.- suplique-. Detente…por favor._

 _Al parecer reacciono porque me miro a los ojos y sus manos se detuvieron su labor en mis pechos. Por un lado lo lamente, se sentía bien. Pero también agradecí que se detuviera, no quería que mi primera vez fuese así._

 _\- Bella.- se separó de golpe. Llevo sus manos a su cabeza acomodando su gorro. Estaba nervioso-. Perdón, yo…- acomode mi blusa_

 _-… No sabes lo que te paso.- termine por él-. Siempre dices eso.- le sonreí sin humor-. Sabes, me estoy cansando de esto.- sus ojos se ampliaron-. Vienes me lastimas y luego tengo que hacer como que nada paso…porque ¡TU!... – me dolía decirle esto pero era verdad-… No sabes lo que te paso._

 _Le di la espalda._

 _\- No me odies.- dijo abrazándome por detrás-. Te quiero. Por favor no me dejes – rogó_

 _Me solté de su agarre y lo miré._

 _\- No te odio.- él sonrió-. Me das miedo.- dije con mi labio inferior temblando-. No te me acerques más.- el negó desesperado._

 _\- Bella por favor.- se hinco-. Te lo puedo explicar-. Agarre mi bolso del piso y me lo colgué al hombro._

 _\- Por favor.- las primeras lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia-. No me busques más… Edward._

 _-.-.-.-.-._

 _Al estar tumbada en mi cama esa noche, me di cuenta que tal vez exagere un poco. Tal vez hay una explicación razonable para todo y yo de tonta no deje que se explicara._

 _Suspire._

 _Gire sobre mi cama y mire la hora en el reloj que se encontraba aun lado. Aún era temprano._

 _Me levante decidida. Iría a hablar con Edward, lo quiero mucho y dejare mi orgullo de lado esta vez._

 _Sonreí._

 _Cambie mi pijama y corrí a la salida. Garabatee una nota para mi mamá y la pegue en el refrigerador._

" _Estoy con Alice… vengo rápido"_

 _Le mando un mensaje a Alice por el camino, solo por si acaso. La cerda me debe muchas, me tendrá que cubrir la espalda esta vez. Mi madre no sabía nada de Edward._

 _Pare un taxi y le dije la dirección de la casa de Edward. Nunca he estado ahí, pero la dirección me la dio en casos de emergencias. ¡No tiene celular!_

 _Iba con una sonrisa esperanzada en mi rostro. Llegue a un vecindario de clase media baja. Pague y le di las gracias al conductor. Busque con la mirada el número de la casa y cuando la encontré me quede en shock. Tanya estaba saliendo algo alterada y ruborizada, la ropa mal acomodada y arreglaba su cabello con las manos._

 _Y yo, yo seguía de piedra en la banqueta. Hice bolita el papel en mi mano y lo arroje al piso._

 _\- ¡Bella! – me saludo la perra. Sabía que no debí aceptarla en el grupo de porristas-. ¿Vienes a ver a Edward? – pregunto haciéndose la sorprendida. Edward y yo no habíamos confirmado lo nuestro, claro que rumores habían circulando por la escuela. Pero nada en concreto. Puse mi mejor sonrisa y asentí._

 _\- Huh, si.- abrocho el último botón de su blusa-. Vine por unos apuntes que quedo de prestarme._

 _Tanya asintió._

 _\- Esta dormido.- sonrojo-. Pero si quieres podemos entrar por lo que buscas.- me mostró unas llaves en su mano-. Me dio sus llaves.- dijo sonriendo. Me congelé._

 _\- N-no.- trague el nudo en mi garganta-. Dig-go no es necesario.- sonreí-. Se los pediré mañana._

 _\- No seas boba.- me agarro del brazo-. Ya que viniste hasta acá, lo mínimo es que te lleves esos apuntes.- introdujo las llaves en el cerrojo y mis ojos se ampliaron al ver que este cedió. Respire hondo. ¿En verdad esto estaba pasando? ¿Una simple pelea, y me pone el cuerno con Tanya?_

" _No fue una simple pelea" me dijo mi mente. Mierda, lo sé. Sé que le dije que no lo quería volver a ver, pero era el shock del momento. Quise llorar cuando vi que Tanya se perdía por un pasillo largo._

 _Recorrí el lugar con la vista y se notaba algo descuidada la casa. Suspire. Me hubiese gustado venir en otras circunstancias. Tanya regreso y sonrió apenada._

 _\- Edward dice que agarres lo que buscas.- me extendió su mochila y la agarre por inercia._

 _¿Y ahora qué? Agarre el primer libro que vi. Biología._

 _\- ¿Puedo hablar con Edward? – pregunte dudosa._

 _Ella asintió._

 _Entramos donde minutos antes ella había estado. Edward se encontraba boca arriba en una pequeña cama y el torso desnudo._

 _Tanya corrió a su lado y lo tapo un poco más con la ligera sabana._

 _\- Lo siento.- hablo-. Nos agarraste en un mal momento._

 _Sentí como apuñalaban mi corazón cuando mire que entrelazaba los dedos con Edward._

 _\- Edward.- me acerque un poco-. Huh, Edward…_

 _Él se removió y apretó más la mano de Tanya._

 _\- No me dejes.- escuche que dijo. Sonreí. Me había escuchado en sueños. Guarde silencio un par de minutos viéndolo dormir y el hablo:- Tan-ya._

 _La mencionada sonrió radiante y mis ojos se cristalizaron._

 _\- Aquí estoy Edward.- acaricio su mano._

 _\- Ve-ete.- dijo nuevamente. ¿Me lo decía a mí?_

 _\- Ed-wa-rd.- dije con un nudo en la garganta._

 _\- Be-lla.- temblé._

 _\- Será mejor que te vayas.- dijo Tanya sentada junto a él-. Al parecer no lo dejas descansar y ahorita lo necesita.- sonrojo-. Está muy cansado._

 _Mi labio inferior tembló._

 _\- Huh, Si.- mi voz salió rasposa-. No te preocupes.- sonreí. Me gire sobre mis talones y cuando estuve en la puerta del cuarto, gire mi rostro para ver de nuevo a Edward, Oh no, grave error. Vi el momento exacto en que la perra de Tanya lo besaba… en esos labios que tantas veces me besaron a mí._

 _Salí corriendo de esa casa. Las lágrimas contenidas en mis ojos me nublaban la vista. Respire hondo tres veces._

 _\- Es hora de olvidar a Edward.- dije con toda la decisión del mundo. Estaba más que decidida a hacerlo… entonces, ¿Por qué duele tanto?_

 _-.-.-.-._

Edward separo sus labios de los míos al ver que no contestaba al beso.

Suspiro y me ayudo a colocar mis pies sobre el piso de nuevo.

\- Ven.- extendió su mano y la agarre. No confiaba en mis piernas luego de las caricias de Edward y _lo otro…-._ Vamos a un lugar más cómodo.

Asentí y me deje llevar. Mire nuestras manos unidas y no pude evitar el calor que se propago por todo mi cuerpo, especialmente _ahí._ No en mi zona sur, no soy tan pervertida… a veces. Si no, en mi corazón. Me aterraba como con las más simples muestras de cariño, mi corazón y mi mente volvían a aquellas épocas.

Llegamos a una puerta blanca y la abrió.

\- Es mi cuarto.- dijo soltando mi mano para que entrara primero-. Esta junto al tuyo.

De hecho se parecía mucho al mío. ¿Mío?

Reí.

Se parece mucho al cuarto que yo usaba en estos momentos. Corregí mentalmente.

Me senté en lo más cercano. Un sofá de color beige. ¡Bravo! No era rojo. Edward se sentó a mi lado y agarro mi mano algo dudoso.

Le sonreí y su agarre se intensifico.

\- ¿Por dónde empiezo? – dijo en voz alta. Aunque creo que hablaba consigo mismo.

\- Esta bien.- me acerque más-. Empieza desde el principio.- Edward me miro y pude ver su tatuaje de cerca. ¡Carajo! Se miraba realmente sexy con el cabello cobrizo cayendo sobre ese tatuaje. Lo acaricie con las yemas de mis dedos y la respiración de Edward se aceleró.

\- No sigas.- hablo con voz ronca-. Si quieres que termine esta plática.- me miro-. No sigas.

Sus ojos verdes me miraban con deseo. Me hizo sentir la mujer más bonita del planeta con esa mirada. ¡A la mierda con la verdad!

\- Eso lo podemos dejar para después.- me lance a sus labios y Edward abrió los ojos como platos. No correspondía. Me separé de él con la mirada gacha. Me había rechazado-. Está bien.- trate de decir con voz normal-. Sigamos con la plática.

Edward sonrió de lado y se acercó a mi oído.

\- No quiero platicar… -mordió el lóbulo-. Se me ocurren mejores cosas que hacer.- acaricio mi pierna desnuda-. Solo que me tomaste por sorpresa.- su respiración hacia que mi pulso se acelerara.

\- Edward.- dije como hipnotizada. Era verdad... lo otro podía esperar.

Metió un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja y sonrió antes de besarme lentamente. Acaricie su cabello y el mordió mi labio. Me encantaba que hiciera eso. Seguía acariciando mi pierna desnuda, subió un poco más y me tensé.

\- Relájate.- dijo sobre mis labios-. Solo disfruta… - Edward era mi perdición

Y le hice caso. Me deje llevar. Baje mis manos por su pecho y estaba más tonificado de lo que recuerdo. Desprendí cada botón lentamente y Edward se encargó de recordarme lo que se siente cuando alguien te da este tipo de placer. Baje su camisa hasta sus codos y el a regañadientes tuvo que dejar mi pierna para quitarse la camisa.

Reí y le di un pequeño beso en los labios. Su camisa voló lejos de nosotros. Edward me agarro por los hombros, recostándome lentamente sobre el sofá. Se posiciono entre mis piernas y me besó. ¡Dios! Esto si era un beso. Su lengua jugaba con la mía y sus manos no dejaban de tocarme por todos lados. Parecía un maldito pulpo. Bajo los besos por mi cuello, mi clavícula y luego me dio un pequeño mordisco en uno de mis pezones por sobre la ropa. Me arquee un poco, eso se sintió bien.

\- Esto estorba.- dijo agarrando con dos dedos mi vestido blanco.

Lo bajo hasta mi cintura, dejando mis pechos expuestos. Lo bueno que aun traía sostén. El vestido llego a mis caderas y me alce un poco para que lo sacara por completo.

\- Tal como recuerdo.- dijo viéndome en ropa interior. Poso sus manos en mis pechos y rió-. No, aun mejor.- dio un pequeño apretón y gemí un poco.

Desprendió el broche del sostén. Era de esos que se abrochaban por delante. ¿Instinto? No lo sé, pero me alegra habérmelo puesto. Mis pechos quedaron al aire y él se relamió los labios. Me imagine esa lengua lamiendo mis pechos y me sonroje.

Edward rió. Me dio un beso rápido en los labios y sin perder tiempo se posiciono sobre uno de mis pezones. Soplo sobre él y lloriquee.

\- Edward.- suspire.

Rozó su lengua por encima. Enrede mis piernas en su cintura y el las acaricio.

Gemí cuando sentí que se llevaba todo el pezón dentro de su boca. Lamía, chupaba y daba pequeñas mordidas que en vez de ser dolorosas, me hacían desear más.

Mis bragas estaban empapadas.

Daba tirones sobre su cabello, cosa que a él le gustaba porque lo escuchaba gemir sobre mis pechos. Sus besos húmedos fueron bajando sobre mi vientre plano. Metió su lengua en mi ombligo como simulando penetraciones y mi clítoris tembló de anticipación.

¡HOY PERDERÍA MI VIRGINIDAD!

Agarro mis bragas de los lados y las deslizo hasta medio muslo. Se hinco entre mis piernas y termino por sacarlas. Junté mis piernas por instinto. ¡Estaba completamente desnuda! Me daba vergüenza.

Edward rió de lado y eso me hizo ceder. Si con solo unos cuantos besos en mis pechos hizo que me mojara, y de qué manera. Pues bueno, lo que viene a de ser mucho mejor. Abrí mis piernas y deje que entrara de nuevo entre ellas. Edward me miro deteniéndose demasiado tiempo en mi zona sur. Se recostó sobre mí y me beso largo y tendido mientras acariciaba mi cuerpo. Llevo sus besos a mi oído y hablo:

\- Quiero que estés relajada ¿Ok? – asentí.

Se hinco de nuevo y lo que hizo me dejo de piedra. Se quitó los pantalones quedando en boxers solamente. Se podía ver una magnifica erección bajo de ellos. Llevo una de mis piernas a su hombro y me tensé.

\- Relájate.- dijo. Se agacho nuevamente, pero ahora su objetivo era otro.

Dejo un beso en mi clítoris y gemí.

\- Te va a gustar.- aseguro.

Sabía que decía la verdad.

Lamió mi clítoris y temblé.

\- Ed-ward.- hable. El rió y su risa provoco vibraciones _ahí_

Sentí su lengua entrar en mi cavidad vaginal y su dedo pulgar se encargaba de mi clítoris.

\- Aahhh.- grite.

Sentía demasiadas cosas, pero todas eran muy, muy buenas. ¿Cómo me perdía tanto tiempo de esto?

Edward levanto su cabeza de entre mis piernas y se dirigió a mis labios. Sabía salado, pero era excitante. Un dedo me invadió y me tense, se sentía… raro, pero no dolía. Edward seguía besándome mientras su dedo entraba y salía de mí. Mordí su labio para acallar los penosos ruidos que salían de mi garganta.

Gemí.

Dos de sus dedos se encargaban ahora de mi zona baja. Agarro mis piernas y las coloco en su cintura. Me abrase a su espalda, acariciándola. Su mano libre masajeaba mis pechos, corte el beso y le sonreí.

Me acerque a su cuello y pase mi lengua por este. Sus dedos fueron más rápidamente en su labor. Lo mordí y sentí su pecho gruñir.

\- Bella.- salió de sus labios en un ronco gemido.

Y me vine. Me tense. Sentía como una corriente eléctrica atravesándome todo el cuerpo, pero era malditamente agradable.

\- Aaaah.- seguía gimiendo. Edward beso mis labios tomando todos mis gemidos en su boca.

Saco sus dedos de mi interior y tenían una sustancia viscosa en ellos. Me sonroje. Los llevo hasta su boca y los lamió. ¡Madre santa! Esto era taaan excitante. Se acercó a besarme, introduciendo toda su lengua, asegurándose que me probase en él. Nos separamos con la respiración entre cortada.

\- ¿Quieres seguir? – me pregunto recordando su frente con la mía. Asentí sonrojada y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios-. Enreda bien tus piernas en mi cintura.- hice lo que me dijo y luego se alzó conmigo en brazos sujetándome del trasero. Me agarre de su cuello.

Llegamos a su cama y me recostó sobre ella. Estiro su mano hacia la mesita aun lado de la cama y extrajo un condón de unos de los cajones. Se quitó el bóxer y se colocó el condón. Me quede ida viendo su erección. Era grande. Se posesiono de nuevo entre mis piernas, podía sentir su pene en mi entrada.

Empezó a besarme con desesperación, su mano se encontraba en mi cadera y la otra en mis pechos. Sus dedos se enterraron en la piel de mis caderas y me jalo hacia abajo, hacia su erección. Me arquee cuando estuvo dentro de mí. ¡Mierda! No era nada comparado a sus dedos de anteriormente, esto dolía… un poco.

Edward bajo sus besos a mi cuello y se movía lentamente dentro de mí.

\- Aaah.- escapo de mis labios. El dolor había pasado-. M-ma-as.- dije entre jadeos.

Edward sonrió de lado y salió de mí.

\- ¡Hey! – me queje. Extendió su mano y la tome.

Se sentó en medio de la cama y yo me puse encima de él. Sus manos se encontraban en mi trasero, guiándome hacia su pene. Ahora lo hacía lentamente. La espera me estaba matando, así que me deje caer sobre él.

\- Bella.- me agarro de la cintura y moviéndome de arriba hacia abajo sobre su erección.

\- Aaah.- gemía. ¡Esto era el puto cielo! -. M-ma-as.- quería sentirlo lo más dentro de mí que posible. Me arquee cuando dio una estocada realmente fuerte. En estos momentos mis gemidos se convirtieron en gritos.

Mis pechos saltaban sobre su rostro. Los agarro entre sus manos y alternaba su boca de uno a otro. Ahora el ritmo lo marcaba yo. Acariciaba su cabello mientras lo cabalgaba como loca. Sentía mis paredes contraerse, estaba cerca.

\- Edward.- alzo su rostro y me miro. Su mirada parecía perdida, pero no era por las razones de antes. Era por el deseo-. Yo…- gemí-. Voy….-me abrazo con una mano por la cintura ejerciendo un poco de presión y la otra dio a parar a mi nuca, juntando nuestras frentes.

Edward daba estocadas realmente rápidas y fuertes. Yo me dejaba llevar por él.

\- Aaah.- gemí el orgasmo se acercaba-. Aah.- las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas.

\- No cierres los ojos.- me hablo Edward con la voz ronca. Nuestras miradas se encontraron-. Quiero verte cuando te corres.- asentí y luche con la necesidad de cerrar mis ojos. Era involuntario…

Una, dos y tres estocadas más y sentí mi cuerpo de gelatina. Le hice caso a Edward y no cerré mis ojos.

\- Eres hermosa.- escuche que dijo. Me beso y me agarro por las caderas siguiendo con las embestidas. Escondió su cabeza en mi cuello y sentía sus gemidos en mi piel. Sus brazos se tensaron sobre mi cintura y las embestidas fueron bajando de intensidad… hasta que cesaron.

Rió sobre mi cuello.

\- Después de esto…- beso mi frente-… menos te dejaré ir.- mordí mi labio-. Eres mía, Bella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomamos una ducha juntos. Solo nos duchamos, desgraciadamente.

Nos encontrábamos en la cama recostados y abrazándonos. Edward acariciaba mi brazo desnudo con la yema de sus dedos.

Suspiro.

\- Mi padre era un bastardo hijo de perra.- dijo rompiendo el cómodo silencio en que nos encontrábamos-. Como puedes ver era rico, muy rico.- hizo un ademán con su otra mano-. Mi madre, Elizabeth… -sonrió al decir su nombre-. Tenía 18 años cuando conoció a mi padre, él tenía 23.- lo mire. Edward miraba al frente-. Salieron, y a los cuatro meses mi madre quedo embarazada. Le enveneno la cabeza a mi madre diciéndole que no era buen momento para que saliera su relación a la luz.- "Bastardo" dijo entre dientes-. Seis años pasaron y no sabíamos nada de él.

Pase mi brazo por su torso abrazándolo más.

\- Elizabeth tuvo que recurrir a la prostitución para mantenerme.- me tensé-. Esme me cuidaba cuando ella salía por las noches.- entonces esa es la razón de la confianza que tiene en ella y por qué ella se preocupa tanto por él-. Mi padre me reconoció después de seis años, me puso su apellido y una vez al mes nos visitaba. Mi madre estaba encantada. Pero… cuando cumplí 17, mi madre se enteró que mi padre era casado, desde mucho antes de ellos conocerse.- jadeé-. El día que él fue a la casa, mi madre le reclamo y empezaron a pelear.- cerró los ojos-. Yo salí de mi habitación en el momento exacto en que mi padre le volteaba la cara de una cachetada a mi madre.- suspiro-. No pensé, solo actúe. Me le deje ir y le pegue un puñetazo en el rostro, cayo hacia un lado por el impulso y su cabeza golpeo la esquina de la mesa.- agache la mirada-. Carlisle, mi tutor, pudo comprobar que todo fue un accidente. Mi madre lloró por semanas… los doctores dicen que murió a causa de la depresión.- rió sin humor-. A pesar de todo, Elizabeth lo quería…- beso mi cabello-. Tuve muchos problemas en la escuela después de eso.- sonrió-. Carlisle decidió cambiarme y fui cuando te conocí.- sonreí-. Y bueno, creo que es todo.

No, no era todo. Me senté aun lado de él, evitando todo el contacto físico.

-¿Bella?- pregunto extrañado por mi cambio de humor-. ¿Qué pasa, amor? – hice oídos sordos a esa palabra y hable:

\- ¿Por qué… -trague-… me engañaste con Tanya? – Bien, ya lo dije. Edward se tensó-. El último día que nos vimos, fui a tu casa para arreglar las cosas. Me había portado como una estúpida. Pero al llegar, Tanya salía de ahí.- gire mi vista-. No en muy buenas condiciones…

Edward suspiró.

\- Tanya está loca.- estuve de acuerdo-. La conocía de antes porque la Sra. Esme también cuidaba de ella cuando pequeños. Ese día llegó y empezó a seducirme.- lo mire-. Le dije que se largara y así lo hizo. Cuando se fue, tome unas pastillas para dormir.- me tense-. Solo para dormir amor.- beso mi hombro-. Tengo pesadillas por las noches.- confeso apenado-. Recuerdo que soñaba contigo y te pedía que no me dejaras, luego escuche la maldita voz chillona de Tanya y la corría en sueños.

Reí. Desde otra perspectiva no parecía que fuera así.

Edward hizo que lo mirara.

\- Sería incapaz de siquiera voltear a ver a otra mujer que no fueras tú, Bella-. Me sonroje. Maldito Edward y su don para las palabras-. Te quiero.- beso mi frente-. Y siempre será así.

Suspire como tonta enamorada. ¿Enamorada? Despeje esas ideas de mi cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué desapareciste tanto tiempo? – pregunte. Era otra duda que tenía.

Rió.

\- Me entere que tenía dos hermanos, al parecer mi madre no era la única.- lo abrase de nuevo-. Pero a ellos no les dio su apellido.- rodó los ojos-. Pase un tiempo con ellos, viven en otra ciudad. Carlisle me hablo hace unos seis meses avisándome que ya había arreglado los papeles.- lo mire confundida-. La esposa de mi padre quería quedarse con todo, fue un juicio duro, pero Carlisle termino ganando.- sonrió orgulloso-. Y cuando regrese te busque.- desvío la mirada-. Me daba miedo tu reacción al verme, así que solo te miraba de lejos.- sonreí enternecida. Mi pobre niño inseguro-. Déjame y te digo que, Seth sigue siendo demasiado cariñoso para mi gusto.- reí. Seth era muy afán de abrazarte a modo de saludo.

\- Es solo un amigo.- le dije riendo-. Sabes que siempre ha sido así.

Edward asintió.

\- Entonces… ¿Estamos bien? – pregunto dudoso.

Me senté encima de él, haciendo que nuestras partes íntimas entraran en contacto de nuevo. Edward gruño.

\- Yo diría…- lo bese-… que más que bien.- dije sobre sus labios.

Edward se lanzó de nuevo a mis labios y deje de pensar.

El pasado, es eso, pasado. No dejaré que las estupideces de sus padres arruinen mi estadía con Edward. Porque…

\- Te quiero.- dije sin darme cuenta. Y era verdad, quería a este Edward, bipolar e inseguro. Pero lo quería. Así es el amor… no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, cuando te llega, te llega y no te deja razonar bien. Bueno, el amor y la maravillosa lengua de Edward.

\- Aahhh.- gemí.

 **Hola buenas noches, aca de nuevo dando lata, se he estado desaparecida y por momento asi sera al menos hasta despues de la primera quincena de diciembre asi que no les puedo prometer cuando volvere a actualizar, pero no dude que termine la historia porque lo pienso hacer.**

 **Hasta la proxima y de verdad que lo siento.**

 **Besos Ana Lau.**

 **Una disculpa mas por no poder contestar a sus rr, pero ando a las carreras en mi trabajo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer y la historia de** Butterffffflyblue quien me dio su autorización para esta adaptación que es lo único que yo me puedo adjudicar esperando que sea de su agrado.

 **Capítulo 5**

\- Edward.- Bella movió ligeramente el hombro de su… ¿novio?

¿Cómo debería llamarlo después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior? Ni idea, lo único que tenía claro era que tenía que salir de ahí, no porque no quisiera estar con el cobrizo, eso era lo que más quería, pero si iban a formar una relación sería algo normal... citas y todo ese rollo.

Edward dijo algo que Bella no comprendió y le dio la espalda. Bella rió. Parecía un pequeño que pedía cinco minutos más antes de ir al colegio.

\- Tenemos que levantarnos, Edward.- dijo ella en su oído.

Edward rodó quedando frente a Bella.

\- No, no tenemos que levantarnos.- cerró sus ojos mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuerpo de la castaña-. Duerme otro poco, Bella.

Bella negó riendo.

\- Tengo que ir al trabajo.- Edward la aparto de su pecho para verla a los ojos-. Tengo que ir al trabajo.- dijo en tono dulce acariciando la mejilla de él.

\- No, no tienes que ir.- beso su frente-. Ahora estás conmigo, puedes tener lo que quieras sin necesidad de mover un dedo.- su mano se movía de arriba hacia abajo sobre la espalda desnuda de Bella-. Podemos dar ese viaje que querías. Sol, arena y mar... tu y yo, desnudos caminando bajo la luna con sus estrellas acompañándola.

Eso sonaba más que tentador a los oídos de Bella, pero tendía que declinar la oferta.

\- Me encantaría... - Edward sonrió contento-... pero no puedo, por lo menos en estos momentos no.- su sonrisa se borró al instante.

Edward aflojo su agarre.

\- ¿No quieres o no puedes? - preguntó mientras se ponía de pie.

A Bella se le hizo agua la boca al ver ese escultural cuerpo en todo su esplendor. En verdad a Edward le habían favorecido los años.

Bella suspiro. Se puso de pie, enrollando en la ligera sabana que minutos antes los cobijaba.

\- No puedo.- agarro su mano para que Edward la mirara-. Tengo una vida, ¿sabes? No puedo dejar las cosas así como así, solo porque mi ex... ahora ¿novio?- preguntó dudando.

\- ¿Soy tu novio? - la sonrisa volvió de nuevo a sus labios.

Edward amaba con todo su corazón a Bella. Era algo que iba más allá del amor convencional, sería capaz de cualquier cosa para mantenerla a su lado, ahora que tenía los recursos nunca nadie más lo abandonaría.

 _-¿Como a ella? -_ dijo una voz burlona en su cabeza. "Solo son mis inseguridades hablando" Repetía en su cabeza el cobrizo, esa voz burlona se fue cuando los labios de Bella rozaron los suyos.

\- Claro.- dijo ella cuando se separaron-. No me acuesto con quien sea solo porque sí, Edward.

Edward se tensó.

\- ¿Te has acostado con alguien más? - desvío la mirada.

Bella le sonrió enternecida.

\- No, ayer fui mi primera vez.- Edward miró sus ojos café-. Y no me arrepiento-. Dijo sonrojada.

Él sonrió de lado y la besó. Saber que fue el primer hombre en la vida de Bella y obviamente el último, hacía que su interior se prendiera una llama de felicidad. En ese momento Edward corroboro que Bella Swan siempre estaría a su lado.

 _\- No te ilusiones-._ Esa voz, con el mismo timbre de voz que la suya propio, solo que en tono burlón. Desde que su madre murió, esa voz hizo acto de presencia. Recordándole que no era lo suficientemente valioso para alguien. Si para su propia madre fue más importante el amor hacia su padre... ¿Qué podía esperar de las demás personas?

 _-_ Ella no me va a dejar.- le contesto en tono alto. Bella lo miró confundida. Varias veces había escuchado esa frase de los labios de Edward, pero… ¿Por qué repetía eso una y otra vez? Edward al ver la confusión de su novia, que bonito sonaba eso para Edward, le sonrió para tranquilizarla-. Vamos a desayunar y luego hablamos.

Bella suspiró. Eso era mejor que un rotundo "No"

\- Esta bien.- entrelazo sus dedos con los de él-. Primero hay que cambiarnos, no podemos salir desnudos.

Edward sonrió de lado.

\- Técnicamente si.- Bella se horrorizo-. Le puedo dar el día a Esme.

Bella negó sonriendo.

\- Vamos-. Lo jalo-. Hay que hacerle compañía a Esme.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¿Durmieron bien? - Preguntó la anciana levantando las cejas. Bella se sonrojo y Edward asintió.

\- Muy bien-. Planto un sonoro beso en la mejilla sonrojada de Bella-. Dormí como bebé.

Eso era verdad, las pesadillas no vinieron esa noche. Miro a Bella platicar con Esme, todo gracias a ella, Bella era especial.

\- ¡Edward!- aplaudió Bella frente a su rostro, el salió de sus pensamientos y beso las manos frente a él-. Esme te está preguntando que sí que quieres de desayunar.

Bella se cruzó de brazos.

\- Lo mismo de siempre-. Esme sonrió asintiendo-. Iré al estudio hay unos papeles que quiero que Carlisle revise, ¿Vienes? - preguntó hacia Bella.

Ella negó.

\- Ve tú.- Edward dudó-. Aquí estaré cuando vuelvas.- aseguro.

Edward se retiro algo dudoso. Le era difícil estar lejos de ella, cuando no la vio por dos años, sentía que iba a morir, bueno decir que no la vio sería mentir. Un investigador le mandaba datos de ella y fotos. Tenía un centenar de fotografías de ella, era algo que nunca le diría, no la quería asustar...más.

Cuando no miró más el cabello rojo de Edward, Esme hablo.

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó-. ¿Hablaron? ¿Aclaro tus dudas?

Bella asintió contenta.

\- Si.- mordió su labio-. Creo, huh, que somos novios.- dijo con pena. Era como estar hablando con su suegra, desde la plática de ayer no podía dejar de ver a la Sra. Esme como la madre de este. Su preocupación por él y los cuidados otorgados a lo largo de la vida de Edward, hacía que se ganara el titulo de madre en la mente de la pelirosa.

\- Me alegro por ustedes.- dijo concentrada en su labor-. Te haré una pregunta, pero quiero que seas sincera.- Bella asintió-. ¿Lo amas?

Desvió la mirada de los ojos analíticos de Esme. ¿Que decir?

\- La verdad...- suspiró-...Lo quiero demasiado, todo esto es muy abrumador. Tengo sentimientos encontrados, no sabría decirle con exactitud si lo amo, solo le aseguro que esta vez me quedare a su lado para descubrir si esto que siento es amor.

La Sra. Esme sonrió por la respuesta.

\- Me da gusto escuchar eso.- regresó a su anterior tarea-. Edward solo necesita amor en su vida.- suspiro-. Si tu lo dejas no creo que Edward pueda soportarlo.

Bella iba a preguntar a que se refería, pero unos brazos rodeando su cintura la interrumpieron.

\- ¿Me extrañaste? - dijo juguetón.

Bella rió.

\- Solo fueron algunos minutos, Edward.- el muchacho tomo asiento a su lado.

\- Pues yo si te extrañe.- beso rápidamente sus labios y sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Tenemos que hablar y lo sabes.- Edward hizo un puchero bastante adorable.

\- Había olvidado lo terca que eres.- dijo riendo-. ¿De que quieres hablar?

\- Tengo que regresar a mi departamento.- Él negó-. Si, si tengo que ir, Edward.

Edward bufó.

\- Te puedes quedar aquí conmigo.- se acercó para abrazar a Bella, pero ella retrocedió.

Bella sabía lo dependiente que podía llegar a ser Edward, por el bien de los dos tendrían que poner distancia.

\- Edward.- se dejo caer en la silla su lado. El jardín era inmenso y hermoso. Verde por todos lados-. No apresuremos las cosas.- Edward seguía de pie, cosa que Bella agradeció porque así bloqueaba los rayos del sol-. Hay que ir despacio para que las cosas funcionen bien esta vez.- Edward se puso en cuclillas frente a Bella.

\- Presiento que si te dejo ir me dejarás de nuevo.- Bella acarició su mejilla-. No puedo dejarte ir esta vez, Bella.- beso su pierna que se encontraba ligeramente desnuda por el pantalón corto que vestía-. No soy tan fuerte.

A Bella se le encogió el corazón al ver la mirada suplicante de Edward, pero negó, tenía que ser fuerte por los dos.

\- No te dejaré, Edward.- beso su cabello-. Te quiero, y la razón por la cuál quiero regresar a mi departamento es por eso mismo, porque te quiero.- Edward le dedico una mirada de confusión. Si lo quería, ¿Entonces porque no quedarse junto a él?- No podremos estar las 24 horas del día juntos, en algún momento entrare a la universidad de nuevo y eso me resta mucho tiempo.- rió- Míralo como un entrenamiento para esas futuras semanas en que tal vez ni siquiera salga de mi departamento.

Edward suspiro. Si quería estar con ella de nuevo sería bajo las condiciones de ella, no debería tentar tanto a la suerte y aceptar.

- _Aceptar es lo único que te queda._ \- Edward se tensó y dejo de escuchar las palabras que salían de los labios de Bella-. _Porque si no, ella también te dejara...como tu madre._

 _-_ Claro que nos podremos ver en las tardes ya que salga del trabajo y siempre que tengamos tiempo libre.- Edward asintió sin saber que había dicho en esos segundos-. Pero tú aquí en tu casa y yo en la mía. ¿Está bien? - Preguntó Bella viendo directo a los ojos de Edward.

\- Esta bien.- aceptó-. ¿Los fines de semana, te puedes quedar a dormir aquí? - pidió.

Bella rió. Aceptaría esa petición por parte de Edward.

-Los sábados que salga del trabajo aquí me tendrás.- besó su tatuaje-. ¿Qué significa? - dijo haciendo referencia al símbolo en su frente.

\- Amor.- contesto él mirándola directamente a los ojos-. Significa amor, Bella.- y la respiración de Bella se aceleró debido a la mirada intensa de Edward-. Que es lo que quiero hacer en este momento contigo.- su mano recorrió la piel desnuda de sus piernas.

\- Edward.- se removió la castaña-. Esme podría vernos-. Edward Se puso de pie llevándola a ella consigo.

\- Entonces.- la abrazo por la cintura sonriendo de lado-. Vamos a mi habitación.

Bueno un poco de sexo con tu novio nunca cae mal, ¿Verdad?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Cualquier cosa que necesites...- rodé los ojos. Era la quinta vez que Edward me decía eso.

\- Te llamo al celular y te lo pido sin dudarlo.- Edward rió sentado a mi lado. Era de noche e íbamos a mi departamento luego de una larga despedida en su habitación.

\- ¿Segura que no quieres quedarte conmigo? - reí. Edward era tan tierno.

\- Tengo una vida, Edward.- me acerque a él cuando el auto estuvo estacionado frente a la acera de mi departamento, el cuál compartía con una compañera de la universidad-. Ahora tu eres parte de ella, pero no puedo dejar todo de lado.- bese sus labios y él profundizo el beso.

\- Vamos.- quise abrir mi puerta y Edward no me dejó.- Déjalo, yo lo hago.- salió del auto y lo rodeó por enfrente. Su caminar elegante me hipnotizaba, abrió mi puerta desde fuera y extendió su mano, la tomé y el la besó-. Llegamos _belle dame_. - dijo en un sexy francés.

Reí.

\- Si hablara francés te contestaría.- Edward rió cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

\- Algún día te enseñare.- entrelazo nuestros dedos y entramos-. Eso, y muchas cosas más.- dijo en mi oído.

El ruido del ascensor me distrajo. Entré ruborizada, la pareja de ancianos se retiro, dejándonos solos ahí dentro.

Edward sonrió de lado cuando las puertas se cerraron, me estampo contra la pared y me asuste, me estaba preparando para ver sus ojos verdes vacíos, pero no, estaban brillosos de deseo.

\- Edward.- le dije apartándolo-. Esta cosa pronto abrirá.

No me escucho. Me besó salvajemente en los labios restregándose contra mí. Gemí. Sus manos bajaron a mis pechos y mordió mis labios.

\- Podríamos estar haciendo esto todas las noches.- dijo con sus labios pegados a los míos.

Reí y por poco y aceptó cuando chupo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

\- ¡Edward!- lo empuje riendo. El ascensor hizo el ruidito ese que anuncia que llegaste a tu destino.

Rió. Me encantaba verlo así tan despreocupado. Lo abrase por la cintura y él paso su brazo por mis hombros. Caminamos hacia mi departamento y sentí el cuerpo de Edward tensarse y su ceño fruncirse.

-¿Quién es ese?- preguntó señalando con su cabeza.

En la puerta se encontraba Emmett, el cual me saludo con la mano de lejos. Le regrese el saludo y Edward gruño.

\- Es un amigo.- dije simplemente.

Mire los ojos de Edward que poco a poco perdía su brillo. ¡Mierda!

\- De hecho, es novio de Rose.- me miró confundida-. Si hubieses hecho bien tu trabajo de acosador, sabrías que Rose es mi compañera de cuarto y Emmett su novio.

Edward asintió, aunque algo dudoso aún. Me puse de puntitas y roce sus labios.

\- Me encanta cuando eres celoso.- reí-. Pero no cuando eres irracional.

Rodó los ojos y me empujo a la pared, abrí los ojos como platos. Emmett aún podría estar viendo.

\- Tú eres mía, Bella.- dijo con voz ronca. En verdad estoy considerando quedarme siempre con él-. Recuérdalo.- beso mi frente. Su brillo había regresado.

Le sonreí de vuelta y llegamos hasta mi hogar. Toque un par de veces y una muy preocupada Rose abrió.

\- Me tenías preocupada.- dijo abrazándome-. Emmett me acaba de decir que te vio con un chico cobrizo bastante atemorizante en el pasillo ¿Te hizo algo? – agarro mis brazos examinándolos.

Reí y Edward carraspeó detrás de mí. Rose se sonrojo.

\- Mucho gusto.- Saludo Edward-. Creo que soy el cobrizo atemorizante del que hablaba tu novio.- sonrió de lado y el sonrojo de Rose aumento, la vergüenza y la sonrisa de Edward hacían ese color rojo en sus mejillas-. Edward, mucho gusto.

\- Huh, Rose.- regreso el saludo nerviosa.

Me miró con confusión y yo solo me encogí de hombros.

\- Ella es mi amiga de la que te hable.- dije hablando a Edward-. Y él es…- mordí mi labio.

Edward me abrazó por la cintura y me agarro por la barbilla, su mirada maliciosa me indico lo que haría a continuación. Me besó, el maldito desgraciado macho de las cavernas, estaba marcando territorio ¿Enserio? Mejor hazme pipi encima y sería más claro el mensaje ¿No?

Aunque lo estuviese haciendo por las razones erróneas, le conteste el beso. Un beso no se le niega a nadie, digo, un beso no se le niega a un hombre como Edward.

\- Soy su novio.- dijo una vez que me dejó ir.

Rose abrió los ojos como platos y Emmett más allá solo alzo sus cejas.

\- Te veré mañana, amor.- beso mi frente y se giró-. Pasare por ti al trabajo.

Asentí.

Cuando cerré la puerta, Rose ya estaba despidiendo a Emmett.

Emmett pasó por mi lado y rodó los ojos.

\- Creo que esta noche no dormirás, Bella.- dijo burlón.

Le sonreía de igual manera y dije:

\- Y esta noche tú, _si dormirás_.- Emmett frunció el ceño y rió.

\- Creo que si.- y salió.

\- Tu y yo tenemos cosas que hablar.- habló mi amiga en cuanto la puerta fue cerrada nuevamente.

Suspire.

Mejor si me hubiese quedado con Edward. Miré a Rose y traía consigo una bolsa de frituras.

Esta será una larga… larga noche.

 **Hola, se que no tengo excusas para poder defender lo** **indefendible** **, pero como he dicho antes no tengo planeado dejar ninguna historia inconclusa, así que** **aquí** **ando de nuevo pidiendo mil disculpas y esperando que no se les haya olvidado esta historia y me den otra oportunidad.**

 **Espero no ausentarme por temporadas tan largas de tiempo de nuevo. Mil gracias por su paciencia.**

 **Ahora vayamos a la parte de los rr.**

 *** Martina Lecuona: Muchas gracias por las bonitas palabras y me alegro de saber que es de tu agrado, aun nos quedan muchas cosas mas por leer que les sorprenderán.**

 *** Nadiia16: Bueno pues espero que este capitulo también te haya dejado con un buen sabor de boca y con ganas de mas.**

 *** Tata xoxo: Claro que Bella quiere a Edward, no creo que alguien que no ame a otra persona, podría tratar de entender sus actos medio raros, como hablar consigo mismo o el hecho de haberla secuestrado, saludos y besos cielo.**

 **Espero que no tarde demasiado en volver a actualizar, espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos la próxima.**

 **Besos Ana Lau**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer y me gustaría decir que la historia es mía producto de mi cabecita, pero no es así es de Butterffffflyblue quien me dio su autorización para hacer esta adaptación, la historia original es con personajes de Naruto.

 **Summary:** Caí sentada en la cama. Sentí sus manos haciendo presión en mi cuello.

-Ella no me va a dejar– decía en susurros-. Ella se quedara conmigo.

Agarre sus manos para intentar alejarlo, pero era imposible. Mis manos cayeron a mis costados. ¿Iba a morir? ¿A manos de un loco sexy? ¡MORIRÉ VIRGEN!

\- ¿Quién eres?- quise saber. Sonrió tétrico

 **Capítulo 6**

\- ¿Que va a ordenar? - pregunte en tono profesional, pero la verdad es que quería aventarle algún maldito café hirviendo a la cara.

\- Lo de siempre.- Dijo Jacob sonriendo de lado. Mi relación con el no volvió a ser la misma, bueno era obvio. Luego de que me llamara zorra algún par de veces no le iba a hablar como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Enseguida.- dije girando sobre mis talones.

Suspire.

Eso era lo único malo en tener que trabajar aquí, que regularmente veía la cara de amargado de Jacob y esa sonrisa burlona.

¡Aaag, me cae tan mal!

Le pase el pedido a Jasper y negó con la cabeza al ver el pedido.

\- ¿Otra vez? - dijo de espaldas a mí-. ¿Que nunca se cansa?

\- Pues al parecer no.- dije metiendo la libreta en mi delantal-. Tengo unas ganas enormes de que se me caiga la bandeja en su cara de limón agrio.

Jasper rió.

\- Deberías decirle que tienes novio, a ver si así deja de insistir.- me sonroje-. Aunque sea una mentira piadosa, es por tu bien.

Reí.

\- No sería del todo mentira.- Jasper me miro con los ojos como platos. ¿Que? ¿Era muy raro que tuviese novio? Rose no dejo de decirme toda la noche que aún no podía creer que tuviera novio. Está bien que haber estado soltera por dos años las personas se hicieran ideas en la cabeza. ¡Pero vamos! Era por gusto el estar soltera, no porque no pudiera conseguir algún novio. No era vanidosa, pero sabía que tenía lo suyo. No por nada, Jacob Black, seguía detrás de ella, ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Como? ¿Cuando? ¿Donde? ¿Quien? - reí.

\- Larga historia.- escuche la campana del lugar-. Tengo que atender clientes.- mire el sonrojo en las mejillas regordetas de Jasper y no necesite más para saber de quien se trataba.

\- ¡Alice! - la salude con un beso en la mejilla-. Te esperaba más tarde.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

\- El imbécil de James me dejo plantada.- bufó, su largo flequillo negro voló-. Enserio, ¿Tan fea estoy? No tengo suerte con los hombres.- se dejó caer en las sillas frente a la barra-. Jasper - mi amigo se sonrojo. Venía con una bandeja en la mano hacia mí-. ¿Soy fea? - dijo Alice haciendo un puchero.

Jasper negó rápidamente.

\- Eres una mujer hermosa, Alice. Simplemente que no sabes elegir al hombre indicado que sepa cómo lidiar con tus arranques de locura, tus caprichos y sobre todo, con todo el amor que aunque parezca que no, tienes mucho amor para dar.- me quede embobada por las palabras de mi amigo. El luego de darse cuenta de lo que dije y de ver la cara sorprendida de Alice, se sonrojo-. No, Alice, no eres fea.- se giró sobre sus talones y desapareció de nuestra vista.

\- Okey.- Alice suspiro enternecida-. Eso fue por mucho el mejor cumplido que me han dicho y no necesito decir que mi cuerpo era hermoso ni nada de eso.- recargo su cabeza en su mano derecha-. Creo que es verdad, no se elegir al hombre indicado.- dijo viendo más allá de mí, hacia la puerta que da a la cocina.

Reí.

\- Jasper es muy bueno.- me di la vuelta y agarre la bandeja.

Divise a Jacob en la misma mesa de siempre. Una chica de cabellos rubios estaba parada junto a él.

\- Tu pedido.- dije simplemente.

\- Hola, Bella.- dijo la muchacha sonriente.

¡Mierda, Tanya!

Trate que mi rostro no mostrara la cara de asco que quería dirigirle. De asco, de coraje y de enojo. ¡Maldita perra!

\- Hola... ¿Deseas ordenar? - Tanya negó.

\- Solo pase a saludar, iba caminando y mire a Jacob, así que vine a saludarlo.- le sonrío a Jacob-. Un gusto volver a verte, Black.

Jacob asintió con la cabeza en su dirección.

\- Has visto a Edward-freak, Bella? - me tense-. Me entere que volvió a la cuidad, pero fui a su antigua casa y no estaba.- torció su boca hacia un lado-. Pero bueno, en algún momento lo veré.- dijo sonrojándose.

¡Pura barata!

Quería arrancarle los malditos cabellos de su maldita cabeza hueca. Era una perra, ella, no yo.

\- La verdad que si lo mire.- las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensarlo. Jacob dejo su taza sobre la mesa -. Le mandare tus saludos cuando lo miré.- me gire y deje a Tanya con el rostro blanco.

Mire la hora, pronto sería mi hora de salir. Le mande un mensaje a Edward diciéndole que si quería podía venir de una vez.

Diez minutos después alguien cubría mis ojos.

\- ¿Quién soy? - dijo suavemente en mi oído.

\- Huh, no lo sé.- me hice la tonta-. Pero mi sexy novio está por llegar y es bastante celoso.- Rió-. Así que te recomiendo que vayas quitando tus manos de ahí.

Edward rió en mi oído y bajo sus manos a mis caderas.

\- Créeme que ahí no era donde quería poner mis manos, pero como es un lugar público no pensé que fuera la mejor opción.- mordió ligeramente mi oreja y salte-. Y si, tu sexy novio es bastante celoso.

\- ¡Edward! - regañe riendo-. Siéntate mientras termino de atender a unas personas.

Jacob me hizo una seña para que fuese con él. Rodé los ojos.

\- Escucha no quiero que te vayas a enojar ni nada, pero Jacob está aquí.- Edward se tensó-. Es cliente regular por aquí, ya sabes por Seth-. Le reste importancia a las veces que me había invitado a salir-. Me está llamando, es mi trabajo, Edward,- le dije cuando mire su ceño fruncido-. Enseguida vuelvo.- le dio un beso rápido en los labios-. Te quiero.- Edward sonrío de lado.

Jacob tenía cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Quién era?- pregunto en cuanto llegue a su lado.

\- ¿Deseas algo más?- ignore su pregunta.

\- Bella.- dijo entre dientes-. ¿Quién era? - volvió a repetir.

\- Si no se le ofrece algo más, me retiro.- di media vuelta y Jacob se paró agarrando mi muñeca.

Todo paso muy rápido, cuando menos lo pensé, Edward tenia a Jacob boca abajo en la mesa.

\- No se te ocurra volver a tocarla, imbécil. Ella es mía.- dijo siseando. Temí lo peor, Edward, cuando estaba enojado era otro. Busque su mirada, acaricie su espalda y hable:

\- Esta bien, amor.- Jacob frunció el ceño. Su rostro estaba inclinado hacia mí-. No pasa nada, Jacob solo se pasó un poco.- Edward suavizo su semblante y poco a poco dejo libre a Jacob-. Ven conmigo-. Agarre su mano entrelazando nuestros dedos-. Y si tanto quieres saber quién es el.- mire a Edward a los ojos-. Es mi novio, Edward Cullen.

Jacob abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¿El freak? - sobo sus muñecas

\- ¿Cuantas veces te dije que no lo llamaras así? - dije con los dientes apretados-. Se llama, Edward.

Me gire con la mano de mi novio entre las mías.

Newton miraba la escena desde el fondo.

\- Mierda.- le sonreí a Newton y este negó sonriendo también.

Lea atendió a Jacob luego del incidente provocado. Cuando el último cliente salió del lugar, corrí a cerrar la puerta principal para que nadie más entrase.

\- ¡Por fin! - dije-. No más terminamos de acomodar y nos vamos.- Edward asintió pensativo.

Lea y yo nos encargábamos de las mesas, limpiándolas y acomodando las sillas. Jasper limpiaba la cocina con ayuda de Newton. Alice estaba sentada donde mismo haciendo no sé qué cosa en su celular.

Suspire.

Por lo menos esta vez, Edward, se supo controlar. Me reuní con él cuándo termine.

\- Hola.- dije besando su mejilla-. ¿Listo para irnos?

Edward asintió

\- Huh, le prometí a Alice que iríamos a cenar.- dije sonrojada-. No lo recordaba, no te importa que vaya con nosotros, ¿Verdad?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

Todos salimos por la puerta de atrás. Lea y Newton se despidieron en cuanto salimos.

\- ¿Nos vamos? - dijo Alice contenta. Asentí-. Jasper, ¿Quieres venir? - Jasper se sonrojo y negó-. Anda, no seas malo.- lo agarro por el brazo y Jasper salto un poco-. No quiero estar de mosca entre ellos.- Jasper rió asintiendo.

Me abrase a la cintura de Edward y caminamos por la acera.

\- Mi coche esta por acá.- dijo Edward. Beso mi cabello.

Alice y Jasper asintieron y volvieron a platicar de no sé qué.

\- Hoy Rose dormirá con Emmett.- dije sonrojada.

\- Cierra bien la puerta.- dijo Edward sonriendo.

¿Enserio? Gruñí. Me iba a hacer decirlo.

\- Si, lo se.- reí nerviosa-. Cerrare bien, no te preocupes. Siempre que estoy sola pongo todos los seguros.- rece porque esta vez sí captara la indirecta. Mire una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Edward.

\- Si tú no lo dices, yo tampoco.- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Lo empuje un poco riendo.

\- Esta bien.- Edward paro frente a un auto rojo. Ya me estaba acostumbrando a ese color. Desbloqueo las puertas y la abrió para que entrara. Jasper hizo lo mismo con Alice y esta se sonrojo. Reí. Alice siempre había soñado con un hombre que fuera todo un caballero, pero se dejaba llevar mucho por apariencias, los chicos atractivos por lo general no son muy caballerosos que digamos. Mire a Edward a mi lado manejando. Yo por otro lado tenía el paquete completo.

\- Huh, Edward.- Alice hablo dudosa. Aun no podía creer que era el mismo Edward que conoció hace dos años-. ¿Podrías dejarnos en el departamento de Jasper?- abrí los ojos como platos-. Digo, es que ustedes apenas empiezan su relación y bueno, Jasper, se ofreció a prepararme un plato que la verdad se escucha delicioso.- rió.

Jasper desviaba la mirada sonrojado.

\- Dime por donde.- Dijo Edward, sonriéndole por el espejo retrovisor.

Si, definitivamente tenía el paquete completo.

.-.-.-.-.-

\- Cierras bien la puerta.- dijo Edward besando mi frente. Estábamos frente a la puerta de mi departamento.

\- ¿Enserio me harás decirlo? - pregunte sonrojada.

\- Si.- dijo riendo de lado.

Bufé. Lo sé, nada femenino.

Edward rió. Me encantaba verlo así.

\- Edward,- dije acariciando su pecho. El gruño-. ¿Quieres quedarte esta noche y hacerme el amor, por favor? - Edward me empujo dentro de mi departamento, la puerta se encontraba abierta. La cerró con su pie al entrar y abrió mi blusa de un jalón. Los botones volaron.

\- Te extrañe.- dijo besando mi cuello. Incline la cabeza hacia un lado para darle mejor acceso-. No sabes cuánto te extrañe.

Reí

\- Solo fue un día, Edward.- gemí cuando acaricio mi intimidad por sobre mi pantalón-. ¡Aah!

Quite el cinturón de Edward y desabroche sus pantalones.

\- Yo también te extrañe. - dije entre jadeos.

Edward rió. Desabrocho mi sostén y lo aventó lejos de nosotros.

\- A ustedes también las extrañe.- agarro mis senos entre sus manos y gemí.

Solo hace un día que habíamos hecho el amor, pero la verdad era como una maldita adicción. Una vez que probé los placeres de la carne, no podía parar. Menos si tienes a alguien tan hermoso como Edward para satisfacerte.

Besaba mi cuello y sus manos me acariciaban los senos. Era maravilloso.

Entre besos y jadeos fuimos desvistiéndonos. Llegamos a mi habitación y nos tumbamos sobre ella.

\- No tengo condones.- dijo a milímetros de mi rostro.

¿Y ahora me lo dices? ¿Cuándo estamos desnudos en mi cama y toda empapada?

Bufé.

\- Creo que Rose tiene.- dije recordando. Ella era activa sexualmente desde hace mucho. Debería de tener ¿Verdad?

Me quite a Edward de encima y fui desnuda al cuarto de mi amiga. Busque en su mesita de noche y ¡Bingo!

Edward estaba recostado con los brazos detrás de su nuca y viéndome fijamente.

\- Tienes un buen trasero ahí atrás.- me sonroje y le avente el condón. El rió-. Pónmelo.- dijo con voz ronca

Me senté a horcajadas en sus piernas y abrí el paquetito plateado. Agarre la punta y lo fue desenvolviendo por la longitud de su pene. Edward gruño.

\- Tienes experiencia.- dice con el ceño fruncido.

Reí.

\- Demasiada, no sabes a cuantos hombres desnudos les voy poniendo preservativos sobre sus penes.- Reí. Era broma. Pero ver el ceño fruncido de Edward y su boca tensa me dijo que él no lo había visto como tal-. ¡Hey!- me acerque a sus labios-. Era broma.- lo besé. Alce mis caderas y sentí la punta de su pene en mi entrada-. Se la teoría, pero contigo fue con quien lo puse en práctica-. Edward me abrazó por la espalda y me jalo hacia su erección. Ambos jadeamos.

\- No bromees con eso.- dijo con la voz ronca-. No sabes lo horrible que es imaginarte con otro hombre.- negué. Se movía lentamente sobre mí-. Siento que en cualquier momento despertare de este hermoso sueño. Siento que no eres real, Bella.- Lo besé en los labios lentamente. Mí querido, Edward, era tan inseguro.

\- Aquí estoy.- Agarro mis caderas marcando un ritmo lento pero profundo. Gemí-. No me iré, Edward.- Gruño sobre mi cuello-. No te dejare, esta vez no.- busco su mirada y lo que miró me hace estremecerme.

Amor. Edward me ama ¿Y yo a él? Si esto no es amor, pues se le parece y mucho. No quiero alejarme de él, quiero estar todo el día haciendo el amor con él, quiero compartir mis mañanas, tardes y noches con él.

Y entonces lo entendí. La razón por la cual quería estar a todas horas conmigo, no era porque fuera inseguro, bueno un poco, Edward me amaba.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando sus embestidas tomaron fuerza.

\- ¡Aaah! – escondí mi rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. Eran rápidas y fuertes. Era genial.

\- Di que me quieres.- dijo en mi oído-. Dilo…- dijo entrecortadamente. Sentí mis músculos tensarse y los brazos a mi alrededor también.

\- Te amo, Edward.- sus ojos brillaron de emoción y segundos después los cerró-. ¡Aaahh! – el grito que salió de mis labios me avergonzó. Agradecí que Rose no estuviera hoy.

Me deje caer sobre Edward una vez que el temblor en mi cuerpo pasó. Él respiraba irregularmente y sonreía de oreja a oreja. Me recostó a su lado y se acostó de lado flexionando su codo sobre el colchón y su cabeza descanso en su mano.

\- Dilo.- dijo sonriendo como niño pequeño. Oh mi querido, Edward.

\- Te amo, Edward.- le sonreí. Se inclinó repartiendo besos por todo mi rostro. Me abrazo contra su pecho y suspiro.

\- Te amo, Bella.- beso mi cabello-. No quería decirlo para no asustarte más.- dijo apenado.- descanse mi barbilla en su pecho. Dibujaba círculos sobre su estómago-. ¿Entonces… no me dejarás?

Negué riendo.

\- Edward, me secuestrases y aún sigo aquí.- Edward frunció el ceño-. Eso debe de decirte algo.

\- ¡No te secuestre! – Dijo riendo luego de un rato-. El fin justifica los medios.- negué riendo.

\- No te dejaré, Edward.- besó mi frente-. Te amo y siempre estaré contigo. Esta vez no saldré corriendo, por más feas que se vuelvan la situación.

Ya está lo dije y era verdad.

Amaba a Edward y aunque sus "demonios" salieran de vez en cuando, estaría ahí con él para ayudarlo.

 **Hola de nuevo ando por acá para traerles un nuevo capitulo de esta maravillosa historia que se esta poniendo buena y eso que aun no llegamos a lo mejor.**

 **Es hora de responda a sus rr.**

 ***Nadiia16: bueno, creo que seria raro si una pareja no tuviera problemas, pero a mi parecer mas que dependencia por parte de Edward es mas bien una gran inseguridad en la cual** **también** **deben de ir trabajando poco a poco para seguir con esa maravillosa relación.**

 ***Tata xoxo: mi cielo como siempre un gusto saber de ti, yo creo que cuando hay amor de verdad si se puede mantener una relación, pero** **también** **es importante siempre decir la verdad y exponerse tal y como son para evitar problemas en un futuro.**

 *** Nicole: corazón que bueno que te guste la historia y que mas quisiera decir que la historia es** **mía** **, pero te** **estaría** **mintiendo, espero que este capítulo** **también** **haya sido de tu agrado.**

 *** Ficteam13: Thank you so much, I'm very happy know that you love the history, kisses.**

 *** Martina Lecuona: si que pueden llegar a ser lindos y sexys los chicos cuando** **están** **celosos. Muchas gracias por la** **información** **y creo que se me fue en la** **revisión** **, pero que bueno que te gusto.**

 **Muchas gracia por su paciencia, nos leemos hasta la proxima.**

 **Besos Ana Lau**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer y me gustaría decir que la historia es mía producto de mi cabecita, pero no es así es de Butterffffflyblue quien me dio su autorización para hacer esta adaptación, la historia original es con personajes de Naruto.

 **Capítulo 7**

\- Bienvenida, Bella.- Esme me abrazo emocionada. Era bonito regresar en buenas condiciones, bueno, era bonito estar aquí por voluntad propia-. Me da gusto que regresaras.- beso mi frente.

Edward detrás de mí sonrío.

\- Abuela Esme.- coloco una mano en mi espalda baja cuando Esme me soltó-. La vas a asustar.

Reí.

\- Edward, si no he salido corriendo luego de todo lo que ha pasado, créeme que una efusiva bienvenida de parte de Esme, no hará que corra de regreso.- bese su hombro, era lo único que podía besar. Edward era más, mucho más alto que yo-. Me da gusto verla de nuevo, Esme.- le dije cuando pase por un lado de ella con Edward empujándome desde atrás.

La mansión estaba igual de como la recordaba, las cortinas antes cerradas, ahora se encontraban abiertas de par en par dejando entrar toda la luz posible. La mansión ya no parecía de esas sacadas de películas de terror. Me gustaba.

\- Lindo.- dijo viendo a mí alrededor-. Mucha luz.

Esme se perdió por unos de los pasillos, creo que era el pasillo que daba a la cocina.

\- Le agradas a Esme.- dijo Edward abrazándome contra su pecho.- ven, vamos a nuestra habitación.

¿Nuestra? Alce una ceja hacia él. Edward sonrío de lado.

\- Lo mío es tuyo, Bella.- su mano que antes reposaba en mi espalda, bajo a mi trasero, lo apretó y me dio una nalgada haciendo que diera un saltito hacia enfrente-. Como lo tuyo es mío.- me guiño un ojo.

\- Ni que estuviéramos casados.- reí más fuerte. La risa de Edward seso. Él sabía que era broma, ¿verdad? Su mirada me recorría de pies a cabeza y sus ojos verdes tomaron un brillo hermoso. Él era hermoso.

\- Eso se puede solucionar.- dijo envolviéndome en sus brazos.- Así todo esto sería tuyo y estaríamos juntos siempre.- le sonreí y lo bese. Evadir era mejor que decirle un rotundo "No" o "Si". Lo amo, pero no apresurare las cosas.

\- Un paso a la vez, ¿Si? - puse mis manos en sus mejillas-. Ahora, vamos a nuestra habitación-. Edward sonrío y giro su cabeza, besando mi mano.

Entrelazamos nuestros dedos y subimos por las escaleras. Caminamos y recorrimos un largo pasillo hasta llegar al final donde una puerta blanca nos esperaba. La abrió y la misma habitación que use la semana pasada me recibió.

Mire a Edward confundida.

\- Esta es mi habitación, cuando estuviste aquí...huh, de visita, dormí en una de huéspedes.- bajo la mirada apenado. Edward a veces se pasaba de tierno.

\- Pero ahora es nuestra.- lo abrase por la cintura y entramos-. Quiero tomar una ducha.- lo mire hacia arriba y tenía una sonrisa de lado. Pervertido-. ¿Me acompañas?

Sus manos fueron a mi trasero y me alzo, enrede mis piernas en su cintura y lo bese.

\- Siempre.- dijo susurrando.

Este será un buen fin de semana. Me podría acostumbrar a esto.

-.-.-.-.-.

Llegué a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Las palomitas me resecaron los labios y el refresco no hacía nada para aliviar eso. Edward estaba en la sala de cine esperando. ¡SALA DE CINE! Esta era una jodida mansión con todos los lujos. Suspire. Escuche un ruido a mis espaldas, era como una respiración pesada. Recorrí la cocina con la vista y no había nada. Me acerque a una de las ventanas, a lo lejos vi la pequeña casita que Esme ocupaba. Edward me dijo que la usaría cuando yo estuviera aquí, privacidad y eso. Me sentí un poco mal, pero Esme aseguro que no importaba con tal de ver a Edward feliz y luego hizo un comentario sobre que no quería vernos fornicar como conejos. Reí. Esme era agradable, no eran de las típicas ancianas que se quedan a tejer o cosas así, tenía mucha energía a pesar de su edad. Esme me caía bien. Mire las luces de la casita apagarse y cerré la cortina.

Un ruido en el pasillo me distrajo. Deje el vaso en el lavatrastos y corrí, literalmente corrí hacia la sala de cine. Llegué y cerré la puerta detrás de mí rápidamente. Edward estaba en el mismo sitio donde lo deje, me miro y se rió.

\- Tu quisiste ver esta película.- le saque la lengua y me acurruque a su lado.

\- Si, pero olvide que soy demasiado miedosa para este tipo de películas, acabo de escuchar ruidos en la cocina e imagine lo peor, pensé que era "Tobi" que venía por mi.- Edward rió.

\- Es una película, amor.- beso mi cabello. Me encantaba como se escuchaba eso de "amor"-. Si quieres ahí la dejamos y hacemos otras cosas.- Su mano se coló debajo del camisón de seda rojo que portaba. De mi casa no traje nada de ropa, ¡NADA! Edward insistió que no tenía caso, porque la ropa seguía aquí todavía. Me convenció cuando dijo que la compro pensando en mí. Edward era un amor.

\- Quiero terminar de verla.- dije apenas. Sus caricias hacían que dejara de pensar. Era mi kriptonita-. Quiero saber qué pasa con Kristie y Tobi.- gemí cuando me acaricio por sobre la tanga color rojo-. Es en serio, Edward.- trataba de no cerrar los ojos, si lo hacía seria mi perdición. Un estruendo se escuchó por toda la sala e hizo que me sobresaltara. La hermana mayor de Kristie, que no recuerdo el nombre, era alzada de su cola de caballo por nada…simplemente estaba ahí suspendida, gritando y llorando.

\- Es Tobi.- dije enderezándome. Edward rió pero no aparto su mano de mi intimidad. Unos minutos después pegue un grito, pero no, no era por la película. Edward introdujo dos dedos _ahí._ Trate de no hacerle caso y me concentre en la pantalla, cada vez que yo gritaba por algo, Edward introducía sus dedos más a dentro, ya no sabía si gritaba de miedo o de excitación.

\- ¿Esta entretenida la película, amor? – pregunto en mi oído. Sus dedos estaban quietos. La película estaba llegando al final. La suegra resulto ser la loca de la familia. Las suegras siempre son las locas de la familia. Pero esta en verdad estaba loca, era bruja y tenía un sequito de brujas y todo. El pobre padrastro de las niñas trataba de salir de ahí, pero no encontraba por dónde. A estas alturas gritaba y gritaba, salían cosas de repente por todos lados. Los dedos de Edward entraban y salían sin piedad de mí.

\- Edward.- susurre sin girarme a verlo.

\- ¿Huh? – pregunto el soplando sobre mi oreja.

\- Quiero ver la película.- pegue un nuevo grito cuando la loca hermana mayor de Kristie apareció en modo zombie. Un nuevo dedo acariciaba mi clítoris.

\- No te estoy tapando los ojos, ¿o sí? – rió.

\- Me desconcentraaaas.- alargue la "A". El ritmo se volvió rápido haciendo que mi cabeza diese vueltas debido a la excitación.

La vieja bruja apareció frente al padrastro e hizo un ruido con la garganta y el cuerpo del pobre hombre se contorsiono de manera espeluznante. Jadee. La mano libre de Edward acariciaba mis senos, era imposible no cerrar los ojos. El cuerpo del hombre en la pantalla quedo ahí inerte, mientras que Kristie y su hermana, que desde el principio me caía mal, se fueron con la vieja suegra loca y bruja, agarradas de las manos.

Gemí.

Me permití cerrar los ojos porque la pantalla se puso negra, estábamos en penumbras. Edward besaba mi cuello y sus dedos no dejaban su labor. Amaba esos dedos suyos. Lo sentía cerca, era demasiado bueno. Amaba esto.

\- Edw-ard.- mordí mi labio y me retorcí bajo sus manos-. Yo…- gemí-. No pue-do más.

\- Dejate ir, nena.- chupo mi cuello y las embestidas de sus dedos aumentaron, jalo mi pezón, era una sensación de dolor agradable. Y yo, yo me deje ir.

Abrí mis ojos y la oscuridad me recibió, parpadee un par de veces para acostumbrarme.

\- Estas empapada.- dijo Edward a mi lado subiéndome los tirantes. Me gire para verlo de frente. Saco sus dedos y los llevo a sus labios. Los beso y luego los introdujo dentro de su boca. Lo saboreo y yo jadee-. Rico.- dijo simplemente. Baje mi vista y su pene estaba erecto. Lo acaricie por sobre su pantalón de pijama-. Bella.- dijo ronco-. Ven, vamos a la cama, te quiero follar y no tengo condones a la mano.- reí pero negué.

\- Quiero…huh, digamos que regresarte el favor.- Edward rió. Metí mi mano debajo de sus boxers y acaricie su miembro. Edward gruño y aparto mi mano de su miembro.

\- No es necesario.- beso mi frente-. Y si quieres regresarme el favor.- rió-. Ve a nuestra habitación, desnúdate y ten un condón a la mano.- me besó-. Bueno, varios condones, amor.- mordió mi labio-. Quiero follarte toda la noche.- dijo con la voz ronca.

Gemí.

Mi yo interior bailaba de un lado a otro la macarena. Ambas estábamos deseosas.

Me pare de un brinco.

\- No tardes.- salí de ahí, escuche la risa de Edward y luego nada.

Camine lentamente, aun no podía memorizar el camino, pero Edward me dio pequeños tips para no perderme de camino a la habitación. Una vez que llegue deslice los tirantes por mis hombros y este cayó al piso. Camine a la mesita auxiliar y saque un puño de condones. Después de esto, tengo que conseguir cita con la ginecóloga, la cerda de Alice y la ninfomanía de Rose me han dicho que con condón no se siente igual. Quiero comprobarlo. Me sonroje. Si el condón reduce el placer, y aun así, Edward, me hace ver estrellitas. ¡Dios! Ya quiero hacerlo sin condón. Definitivo, el lunes al doctor para un anticonceptivo.

Arroje mi tanga por ahí y puse los condones bajo la almohada. Corrí la cortina que se encontraba separando el espacio de la cama y el resto de la habitación. Era más privado así. Me gustaba. Di vueltas buscando la mejor posición y también verme sexy. Suspire frustrada. Lo sexy no se me daba. Me senté en la esquina de la cama y espere. Acomode mi cabello hacia enfrente cubriendo mis pechos y respire hondo. Parecía virgen.

Mire una sombra detrás de las cortinas beige y la sonrisa que siempre viene a mí cuando Edward está cerca, esta vez no vino no era. Me tense y me puse de pie haciendo el menor ruido posible. Estaba a solo unos pasos. Mi pulso estaba acelerado. ¿Un ladrón? ¡Y yo desnuda! Bufé y la sombra se movió hacia atrás.

\- ¡BELLA! – gritaron y luego la puerta fue abierta estrepitosamente. Corrí las cortinas de un jalón y no había nada. Edward me miraba confundido desde la puerta. En sus manos traía fresas, crema batida y chocolate. Gire mi vista hacia todos lados. Edward me miro preocupado-. ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo llegando hasta mí-. Hey.- aventó las cosas hacia la cama-. ¿Qué pasa, amor? – Beso mi nariz-. Estas helada.- froto mis brazos en busca de calor.

\- Vi una sombra.- dijo mirando hacia el balcón, el viento ondeaba las cortinas blancas de la ventana-. ¿Dejaste la ventana abierta? – pregunte acercándome hacia allá. Edward me agarro por el codo para que me detuviese.

\- Quédate ahí.- se acercó y asomo su cabeza por el balcón. Cerró las ventanas y las cortinas dejaron de bailar contra el viento-. Seguro Esme la dejo abierta.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Asentí. Mi vista seguía recorriendo la habitación.

Edward rió.

\- No más películas de terror para ti, señorita.- me dio un beso en los labios, apenas y fue un roce-. Ven, vamos a la cama.- sonrió de lado. Mi sonrisa boba había vuelto. No más películas de terror para mí-. Tengo ganas de algo dulce.- mire las cosas en la cama y me sonroje.

\- Yo quiero algo salado.- agarre su pene por sobre la ropa y gruño. Solté una risita cuando me agarro por las nalgas elevándome en el aire. Beso mis pechos y yo acariciaba sus cabellos…cobrizos.

Esta será una larga noche…

-.-.-.-.-

Jacob tapaba sus oídos para dejar de oír los gemidos de su mujer. Bella era suya, pero el imbécil ese del freak se interponía en su camino. No fue difícil colarse a la mansión del idiota freak. Lo que no entendía es porque él tenía una casa como esta. ¿Que no era pobre? Dimitri le entregaría el informe el lunes por la mañana. Cuando vio a Bella salir del local de Newton esta misma noche, la siguió. Tenía que hablar con ella y pedir disculpas. Pero nunca contó con que ella no parara en su casa, si no que el imbécil del freak la trajo a esta mansión y ella gustosa bajo sonriendo y besándolo en plena calle.

Cuando la vio en la cocina portando ese camisón rojo, se puso duro. Quería follarla en ese mismo instante pero se controló a tiempo. Pero hace unos momentos que la vio entrar semidesnuda, con los pechos al aire, no lo pudo resistir. Se acercó a la cama, una fina cortina beige lo separa de la mujer que tanto anhelaba. La haría suya, Bella seria su mujer, por las buenas o por las malas.

\- ¡AAHHH! – un nuevo grito-gemido de Bella hizo que su amiguito despertara. Gruño por lo bajo y lo saco de sus boxers. No podía darse una ducha fría, tendría que aliviarse el solo. Deslizo su mano de arriba hacia abajo por todo su miembro, primero lento y luego rápidamente. Bella gemía y eso hacía que se excitara aún más. Ahí escondido en ese enorme armario, se daba placer imaginando que era la boca de Bella sobre su pene. Sus caderas se movían a la par que su mano, y con su mano libre se acariciaba los testículos. Mordió sus labios para no gritar de placer.

\- ¡AAAAH, EDWARD! – en el mismo instante que Bella llegaba al orgasmo, el también. Gruño y no de placer. Era de coraje. Tenía que apartar al maldito freak del camino.

Bella era suya.

 **Hola antes que nada, les pido mil disculpas por desparecer por tanto tiempo, se que no tengo** **perdón** **, pero si aun queda alguien a quien le guste esta historia espero que haya sido de su agrado este capitulo y me** **gustaría** **decirles que ya vamos por la mitad de la historia y aun nos falta lo mejor.**

 **Es momento de que les contesto a sus rr y espero no tardar tanto la** **próxima** **vez.**

 *** Tata xoxo: Hola cielo, antes que nada una disculpa por desaparecer tanto tiempo. Quien no le perdonaría un secuestro de esos a Edward?... yo si jajajajaja. Creo que Jacob es alguien a quien difícilmente se le hace cambiar de opinión, pero ya veremos que pasa. Yo también me alegro por Jasper y Alice se saco la lotería con el jajaja.**

 *** MartinaLecuona: Bueno si que Bella debe de tener miedo ya que cualquier cosa puede pasar, pero todo en esta vida son pruebas que hay que superarse. Yo también dudo que Alice y Jasper solo hayan cenado jajajajaja. Fijate que yo no me hago a la idea de que Jacob y Tania puedan tener una relación, seria medio raro no? Espero no tardar demasiado la proxima vez cielo.**

 *** Jesixsesshomaru: que bueno que te gusta la historia cielo y de verdad que mil disculpas por la demora, espero que aun sigas interesada en ella, de verdad que es una historia genial y vale la pena, eso te lo puedo asegurar.**

 *** Nadiia16: Huy cielo que si son insaciables jajajaja, son dos adolescentes con la hormona super alborotada y no tiene que preocuparse por ser interrumpidos ya que Esme les da su espacio jajajaja. Claro que Edward es un ben chico, aunque claro que tiene algunos problemillas que con la ayuda de Bella va a ir solucionando.**

 *** Nicole: que bueno que te gusta de verdad que yo no me arrepiento de hacer la adaptación y agradezco a la autora al haberme dado su autorización, ya que su historia debe de ser difundida es muy buena.**

 **Espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez.**

 **Besos Ana Lau**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tu mejor Pesadilla**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer y me gustaría decir que la historia es mía producto de mi cabecita, pero no es así es de Butterffffflyblue quien me dio su autorización para hacer esta adaptación, la historia original es con personajes de Naruto.

 **Summary:** Caí sentada en la cama. Sentí sus manos haciendo presión en mi cuello.

-Ella no me va a dejar– decía en susurros-. Ella se quedara conmigo.

Agarre sus manos para intentar alejarlo, pero era imposible. Mis manos cayeron a mis costados. ¿Iba a morir? ¿A manos de un loco sexy? ¡MORIRÉ VIRGEN!

\- ¿Quién eres?- quise saber. Sonrió tétrico

- **Tu** **mejor** **pesadilla**.

 **Capítulo 8**

-Hola.- saludo alegremente, Jacob-. Hace mucho que no te veía.- Bella no contesto-. Mira, sé que me comporte muy mal con el fre…-callo al ver el ceño fruncido de Bella-. Bueno, Edward.- dijo con rencor-. Pero de eso quería hablarte, fuimos amigos durante un tiempo y luego algo más, me caes bien, Bella, no quiero que nos distanciemos así.

Bella suspiro y Jacob sonrío. Bella siempre había tenido un buen corazón y Jacob lo sabía, es por eso que mejor decidió cambiar de táctica

\- No te digo que volvamos a hacer amigos ni nada, pero Seth es amigo de ambos.- miraron al castaño platicar con una casi desmayada Clare. Bella río. Seth sí que era despistado-. Pero, tampoco nos ignoraremos, ¿Ok? – Bella río asintiendo. Era muchas palabras para haber salido de la boca de Jacob-. ¿Tregua? - dijo extendiendo su mano. Bella dudo, pero termino aceptando.

Era mejor dejar de pelear con Jacob. Era verdad lo que él dijo, se seguirían frecuentando y no quería siempre traer una cara de limón agrio en el trabajo.

\- Tregua.- agarro su mano y se dieron un apretón. Jacob sonrío victorioso-. Te traeré tu pedido.- dijo sonriéndole un poco. Jacob aplaudió internamente.

Dimitri le había dado el reporte el día de ayer y se enteró de toda la vida de… Edward. Resulta que el imbécil ese ahora era tan adinerado como él. ¡Mierda! Por eso lado no lo podría molestar. Sonrío de lado. Pero había otras cosas con las que sí. Miro a Bella en la distancia y se detuvo en su trasero. Respiro hondo y aparto la vista de ahí. El recuerdo de ella semidesnuda aun lo perseguía por las noches. Debía de ser rápido si quería tenerla entre sus brazos.

\- Aquí esta, Jacob.- dejo las cosas frente a él y este rozo ligeramente sus dedos con los de ella. Bella le sonrío como si no hubiera pasado nada. Porque para ella no pasó nada, Jacob ya no le afectada.

Solo Edward.

Se fue de ahí y se reunió con Alice.

\- ¿Que te dijo? – pregunto.

Alice era tan cotilla.

Bella negó riendo.

\- Pidió disculpas y creo que es mejor así.- agarro otro pedido que le entregaba Jasper-. Así no me molestara en el trabajo.

Alice miro a Jacob por sobre el hombro de Bella y frunció el ceño.

\- No se.- dijo dudando-. Jacob es…raro. Ósea, antes nunca hacia algo al azar.- Bella negó-. Eres muy ingenua, Bella.- Alice conocía bien a Jacob-. Mira, no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca, pero, yo me acostaba con el.- Bella abrió los ojos como platos. Alice comprendió-. No, ¡IIUG! No, - se horrorizo-. No soy tan perra, fue cuando ustedes ya no andaban, admito que no paso mucho tiempo, pero ya no andaban ¿Ok?- Bella asintió dudando-. Es verdad. El punto es que Jacob, me platicaba cosas, ¿sabes? Cosas para separarte de Edward, Jacob estaba como obsesionado contigo.- Bella miro a Jacob quien miraba algo en su teléfono, al sentir la mirada alzo su rostro y le sonrío, como antes, como cuando eran novios, como cuando pensaba que Jacob era lo mejor…ahora no, Edward era su mundo. Le devolvió la sonrisa por educación y se giró a Alice.

\- Tendré cuidado.- suspiro-. Aparte no es como que vamos a ser súper amigos ni nada, solo no pelearemos.

Alice asintió, pero algo le decía que "las buenas" intenciones de Jacob, no eran tan buenas. Rezo internamente porque su cabeza se equivocara. Bella se miraba feliz, muy feliz con Edward.

-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¿Edward no viene por ti? – pregunto Alice saliendo del local.

Bella negó triste.

\- Tenía muchas cosas de la empresa y no sé qué.- se encogió de hombros-. Él quería venir, pero ha descuidado mucho su futuro trabajo por estar siempre conmigo. Carlisle, su tutor, llego el domingo y me vio semidesnuda.- se sonrojo.

Acababan de terminar una sesión de sexo en el estudio de Edward cuando el rubio llego. Lo bueno que ella llevaba el camisón de seda, uno de tantos. Pero eso no quita la vergüenza que paso.

\- Bueno, le dijo a Edward unas cosas que no entendí, puros números y sabes que no soy buena en eso.- Alice rió.

\- Lo se.- toco su hombro consolándola.

\- Le dije que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer, de todas maneras nos veremos los fines de semana.- se ruborizo. Vaya que se veían, a todas horas…desnudos.

\- Y luego dicen que la cerda soy yo.- dijo Alice. Bella río y empujo ligeramente su hombro.

Jasper salió y empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de Bella que era la que más cerca vivía.

\- Listo.- dijo el joven rubio riendo haciendo notar unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Alice le regreso la sonrisa.

Bella noto que era su sonrisa "boba" esa que ponía cuando miraba a Sam, el hermano mayor de Jacob. Era el amor platónico de Alice. Bella jadeo. ¿Alice y Jasper? Sabia de los sentimientos de Jasper hacia Alice, pero ¿Alice? ¿De qué se perdió el fin de semana? Estaba tan concentrada en memorizar el cuerpo de Edward que se desconectó del mundo fuera de la mansión.

\- Vámonos.- dijo Alice y como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, Alice entrelazo sus dedos con Jasper. Bella abrió los ojos como platos. Jasper se ruborizo. Le lanzo una mirada a su amiga y luego a sus manos entrelazadas.

Alice la fulmino con la mirada y luego le sonrío.

\- Luego.- fue lo único que dijo. Después se enteraría.

-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Te extraño.- dijo a su teléfono. No, no extrañaba a su teléfono, si no a la mujer de ojos chocolates con la cual hablaba en esos momentos.

 _\- Yo también.-_ le contesto riendo. A Edward lo embargaba una calidez cada vez que la escuchaba reír-. _Me debes mis besos de hoy, te los cobrare todos cuando te mire.-_ Claro que él también se los cobraría.

\- Yo quiero más que besos.- Hablo con la voz ronca. Bella era como una adicción, quería tenerla a todas horas. La escucho jadear y sonrío-. Pero claro, si quieres puros besos, por mí está bien.- Bella negó rápidamente-. ¿Qué quieres, Bella?

\- _A ti.-_ Su voz se escuchaba susurrante, jadeante-. _Te quiero a ti, te necesito a ti._

Edward también la necesitaba. Con ella cerca solo escuchaba sus pensamientos y nada más. No había voces hablándole al oído.

\- Me tienes, amor.- rió-. Soy tuyo…

 _\- Lo sé, pero…yo te necesito de otra forma en estos momentos.-_ jadeo y Edward se tensó. Conocía esos ruidos.

 _-_ ¿Que estás haciendo? – Pregunto ronco-. ¿Estas excitada, Bella? -Bella asintió con un sonido de su garganta-. Tócate, amor.- Bella gimió-. Es mi boca succionando tu pezón, son mis manos las que recorren tus muslos.- Gruño y sin pensar llevo su mano a su erección acariciándola por sobre el pantalón del pijama.

\- _Edward.-_ Gimió.

Introdujo su mano dentro de los boxers y gruño.

\- ¿Te gusta? – pregunto. Bella afirmo con un gemido.

La mano en su miembro se movió lentamente por toda la longitud. Gruño-. Bella… es mi lengua la que lame tu clítoris.- un pequeño chillido se escuchó. Jugo un rato con la punta de su pene que ya estaba mojada-…Estas empapada, amor.-

- _Esp-eera-_ hablo entrecortadamente-. _Pondré altavoz…_ \- Edward sonrío-. _Listo_

\- ¿Seguimos? – Bella río-. Acuéstate y abre tus piernas para mí…

 _\- ¡Ahh, Edward!_

\- Sabes delicioso… mi lengua está dentro de ti y mis manos jalan tus pezones ¿Lo sientes? - hablo ronco-. ¿Sientes cómo te mojas?- Solo se escuchaban gemidos por parte de ella. Su mano cobro vida de nuevo y la llevo de arriba hacia abajo más rápidamente-. Reemplazo mi lengua por dos dedos y mi lengua va a tu clítoris a chupar, morder y lamer…quiero tener tu esencia en mi lengua, Bella.- Un chillido más alto se escuchó. Gruño y acelero el ritmo en su miembro. Lo sentía cerca-. Pero eso será otro día, ahora quiero follarte, ponerte en cuatro y follarte por detrás para ver ese lindo trasero que tanto me gusta, darte nalgadas y que mi pene entre dentro, muy dentro de ti, Bella.- Bella jadeo…

\- _Hazlo.-_ dijo con la voz aún más ronca que la suya-. _Ponme en cuatro y follame, quiero sentirte dentro, quiero sentir como me llenas… ¡Lo quiero ya!_

Edward río de lado y su miembro como que brinco de la emoción.

\- ¿Sientes…sientes como entro en ti? Porque yo si. Puedo imaginarte ruborizada y mordiendo tu labio para acallar los gemidos. Mis manos en tus caderas para poder entrar y salir sin problemas de ti.- Bella jadeo…

\- _Más rápido, qui-iero más…ya no puedo más_

Edward aumento la velocidad, su miembro palpitaba debajo de su mano.

\- ¿Te falta poco, amor? –

\- _¡Si!_

\- Vente para mi…lléname el pene de tus fluidos que yo también lo are, Bella.- Y Bella grito el nombre de él varias veces. Edward apretaba los labios y su mano bajaba y subía rápidamente al ritmo de su pecho agitado.

\- _Eso fue…excitante.-_ hablo después de que su respiración se regularizo-. _Te quiero, Edward._

Edward sonrió. Miro hacia abajo, en su mano quedo su semen, pero valió la pena.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Por fin lo vio. Luego de toda una semana de puras llamadas telefónicas, por fin lo tenía frente a ella. ¿Era posible que se hubiera puesto más guapo en esa semana que no se vieron? Bella pensaba que si. Se miraba exquisitamente delicioso.

Caminaba lentamente hacia ella y sonreía de lado. Su corazón palpito al verlo. Siempre le pasaba eso cuando lo veía. Su corazón palpitaba como loco y sentía un hormigueo de lo más agradable por todo su cuerpo. Era como tener un orgasmo con tan solo verlo.

Suspiro.

Edward llego a su lado y la rodeo con los brazos. Ella se dejó. Lo había extrañado como loca esa semana. Tal vez, Edward, no era el único que dependía de ella. Porque Bella, también se sintió horrible al no verlo, no tocarlo y no besarlo. Era como una tortura. Le picaban las manos por abrazarlo. Lo hizo.

\- Te extrañe.- escondió la cara entre su pecho-. No volveremos a estar separados tanto tiempo, ¿Ok? – El pecho de Edward se sacudió debido a su risa-. La próxima vez, no me hagas caso.- Ella fue la que insistió en no verse. Edward tenía responsabilidades, pero también había un motivo oculto. Era para comprobar si, Edward… huh, digamos que era para comprobar la "resistencia" de él. Al parecer a Edward, le fue mejor que a ella.

\- Esta bien.- beso su cabello-. No más tiempo separados. -Bella beso rápidamente sus labios y se separo de él-. ¿Lista para irnos?- Bella asintió impaciente provocando la risa de Edward.

Bella se despidió de todos ahí. Seth algo sorprendido, aun no podía creer que era Edward, el mismo que cursaba con ellos en la escuela. Alice contenta por ella, agarraba la mano de un muy sonrojado Jasper. Alice ya le había explicado que como que estaban saliendo. Ella se alegro por ellos.

Agito su mano en la distancia para despedirse de Jacob, quien platicaba con Seth. Iban a ir a no se donde. Edward frunció el ceño cuando vio el intercambio de miradas. No había nada sospechoso ahí, pero le molestaba por el simple hecho de ser Jacob.

\- ¿Muy amigos? - pregunto confundido, mas no enojado.

Bella negó.

\- Simplemente pidió disculpas e hicimos como una especie de tregua. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Edward alzo sus cejas sorprendido.

\- ¿Black pidiendo disculpas?- hablo divertido.

Bella rió. Entrelazo sus dedos con los de él y salieron del lugar.

\- Si, por mas extraño que parezca, pero si. Se dio cuenta que estaba siendo un completo estúpido y bueno, Seth es amigo de ambos, no podemos vivir peleados toda la vida. No es como que somos súper amigos.- Deja vu. Esas mismas palabras le dijo a Alice-. Es mejor así.- Edward asintió-. Cambiando de tema.- sonrío-. ¿Sabes que te vez muy sexy vestido así? – Edward miro hacia abajo. Llevaba una camisa negra y unos jeans. ¿Qué sexy podría tener eso?-. La camisa se pega a tu increíble pecho.- acaricio esa zona con su dedo índice-. Y esos jeans hacen que tu trasero se mire tan apetitoso.- Edward negó riendo-. No solo lo pienso yo, aquella chica de allá no deja de verte.- La mano que tenia alrededor de la cintura de él, bajo hacia la bolsa trasera de sus jeans, apretando su trasero en el acto. Edward brinco un poco de la impresión.

\- Creo…- hablo ronco-…creo que tenemos algo pendiente ¿No? – Bella se ruborizo-. Ven, vamos a nuestra casa, hay ciertas cosas que tenemos que hacer.- la beso en los labios y le abrió la puerta del auto-. ¿Ya no necesitamos el uso del condón? – Bella negó-. ¡Genial!.- beso sus labios una vez más y corrió a su lugar-. Creo que no saldrás de la cama en todo el fin de semana, Bella.- Bella jadeo y cerró sus piernas. No porque no quisiera eso, pero su centro estaba mojado y necesitaba un poco de fricción.

\- Me parece bien.- coloco su cinturón de seguridad-. Edward…- él la miro sonriendo-…Te amo.

 _Miente, ella no t…_

\- Te amo, Bella….- Nunca más le haría caso a esa voz, aunque suya, no era nada de lo que el realmente pensaba. Sabía que Bella, lo amaba. Así que al carajo con esa "voz".

-.-.-.-

Jacob miraba de lejos a Bella irse con Edward… de nuevo. Él sabía muy bien lo que harían. Apretó los puños y respiro agitadamente.

\- ¡Aarg! – gruñó.

Lo odiaba.

Tenía que apurarse a quitar del camino al maldito de Edward…para siempre.

* * *

 **Hola?**

 **Antes que nada me gustaría ofrecerles una enorme disculpa (y aun así no sera suficiente) por dejar botada esta historia por mas de un año, se que no tengo perdón de Dios, y que esta de mas dar excusas, pero espero que aun sea de su agrado esta historia.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo (si es que aun recuerdan de que iba esta historia), saben que el mejor pago que me pueden dar aunque no lo merezca son sus alertas, favoritos y rr que me hacen el día.**

 **A modo de compensación en unos minutos mas subiré otro capitulo en cuanto lo termine de revisar.**

 **Besos Ana Lau (la que no andaba muerta ni de parranda)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tu mejor Pesadilla**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer y me gustaría decir que la historia es mía producto de mi cabecita, pero no es así es de Butterffffflyblue quien me dio su autorización para hacer esta adaptación, la historia original es con personajes de Naruto.

 **Summary:** Caí sentada en la cama. Sentí sus manos haciendo presión en mi cuello.

-Ella no me va a dejar– decía en susurros-. Ella se quedara conmigo.

Agarre sus manos para intentar alejarlo, pero era imposible. Mis manos cayeron a mis costados. ¿Iba a morir? ¿A manos de un loco sexy? ¡MORIRÉ VIRGEN!

\- ¿Quién eres?- quise saber. Sonrió tétrico

- **Tu** **mejor** **pesadilla**.

 **Capítulo 9**

Estaba realmente aterrada. ¿Embarazada? ¡No! Siempre se habían cuidado. Edward no tenía mejor expresión que la de Bella, estaba como ido.

\- No…creo.- dudo-. Siempre nos cuidamos, he de ser que algo me cayó mal

La Sra. Esme levanto sus cejas.

\- Cuando Dios decide que es hora, es hora.- sonrió-. Una bolsita de látex no se lo impedirá.- Bella rió. La Sra. Esme no era una anciana normal-. De todas maneras vendrá el médico, preguntan y listo.

Edward se paseaba de un lado a otro frente a sus ojos, pero aun no decía nada. Bella despertó y fue directamente al baño… a vomitar. Edward asustado fue por Esme para que le diera algo a Bella, ella dijo que no. "Si esta embarazada, no es recomendable darle cualquier cosa" Desde ahí, Edward se había quedado mudo y pálido.

\- Hay otras razones por las cuales las personas vomitan, Esme.- Ambas mujeres asintieron a las palabras dichas por Edward. Era bueno que hablara de nuevo-. No necesariamente por un… _bebé_

A Bella no le gusto su tono de voz.

\- Cierto, pero por la forma en que ustedes…- junto sus dedos índices como si estos se estuvieran besando. Pero claro que se refería a otras _cosas_ tocándose-… bueno eso, no lo dudo que tal vez y uno se haya escapado por ahí.- Bella se dejó caer sobre la almohada y tapo su rostro-. Tienen ¿Tres semanas? Todo puede pasar…- La Sra. Esme tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Le agradaba la idea de ser ¿Bisabuela? Rió. Miro a Edward que había regresado a su estado anterior y a Bella que cubría su rostro con sus manos.

Suspiro.

\- Le hablare al médico para que venga a revisar a Bella.- y salió de ahí. Era más bien una excusa para que hablaran de la posible posibilidad de un bebé.

Bella se enderezo cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse.

\- Edward.- hablo bajo-. Ven

Se hizo a un lado para que se sentara junto a ella en la cama. Edward lo hizo, pero no se acercó a ella, la miraba de reojo a ella… y su vientre.

\- ¿Crees…- carraspeo. Las palabras simplemente se atoraban en su garganta. Se negaban a salir-…que sea cierto?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

\- No creo, la verdad.- agarro su mano entre las suyas y le sonrió cuando él la miro por fin-. Me duele el estómago y vomite esta mañana, no necesariamente tienen que ser síntomas de embarazo, puede ser cualquier cosa, Edward.- Edward soltó un suspiro aliviado. A Bella no le agrado eso. ¿No quería tener hijos en este momento?-. La Sra. Esme le está buscando cinco pies al gato.- dijo riendo.

Edward asintió más rápidamente y se relajó. Sus hombros ya no estaban rígidos y su espalda se encorvo un poco hacia abajo. Fuera estrés.

Bella recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Edward. Respiro hondo y el aroma de Edward le llego. Se aclaró la garganta y hablo:

\- Aparte, no es como que fuera algo malo.- lo miro de reojo y Edward tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente y el ceño fruncido-¿O sí? – pregunto al ver su expresión. Se separó de él, necesitaba verlo de frente-. ¿Edward? – acaricio su mejilla y Edward hizo un gesto de dolor.

 _Las cosas van a cambiar…ella te va a cambiar. Ella si será una buena madre y te dejara en segundo plano. Tu hijo será un pequeño monstruo como nosotros._

\- ¡No! – gruño abriendo los ojos rápidamente. Bella retrocedió algo asustada. Edward parpadeo, respiro hondo-. No creo estar preparado para eso, Bella

Bella asintió y se acercó despacio hacia él.

\- Obviamente yo tampoco.- se puso de rodillas y beso su frente-. No es momento para bebés, lo dejaremos para después.- le sonrió dulcemente. Bella quería niños, muchos. Es lo que toda mujer quiere y ella no sería la excepción. Una niña con el cabello cobrizo y ojos color verdes. Suspiro internamente. Sería perfecta.

\- No creo estar preparado para eso.- volvió a repetir. Bella agarro su rostro entre sus manos y lo miro directamente a los ojos. Ojos color verdes que rápidamente se opacaron. Jadeo-. _Nunca…_

Lo soltó como si quemara. ¿Nunca? Le dio un escalofrío al ver sus ojos. Eran…como antes.

\- Edward….-susurro.

La puerta se abrió interrumpiendo el momento. Edward agacho la mirada y Bella lo miraba fijamente

\- Llego el Doctor…- La Sra. Esme callo al ver el ambiente lleno de tensión-. Ven, Edward, dejemos que revisen a Bella.

Edward se puso de pie. Bella deseo poder ver sus ojos, quería saber si su Edward había regresado, pero él en ningún momento la miro. Escucho la puerta cerrarse y suspiro.

\- Buenos días, Bella…

Se giró y planto en su rostro la mejor sonrisa falsa.

-.-.-.-.-

\- ¿Dónde está Edward? – pregunto a la Sra. Esme.

Se limpió las manos en su delantal y señalo el pasillo que daba al despacho de Edward. Bella asintió con el ceño fruncido y se giró.

\- ¿Qué te dijo el Doctor? – pregunto Esme.

Bella negó.

\- Prefiero hablarlo primero con Edward, si no le molesta, Sra. Esme.- no la dejo contestar y se fue.

Respiro hondo. La plática que se venía no iba a ser nada bonita, mucho menos después de ver la reacción de Edward con respecto al tema de los _bebés._

Toco suavemente la puerta y un casi imperceptible "Adelante" se escuchó desde dentro. Respiro hondo y contó hasta tres.

\- Hola.- dijo Bella asomando su cabeza. Tenía miedo de que estado pudiera encontrar a Edward. Se encontraba dándole la espalda, miraba el extenso jardín frente a sus ojos-. El Doctor se acaba de ir, dijo que…- Bella vio el momento exacto en el que sus hombros se pusieron rígidos y su cuello se estiro-…Estoy embarazada.

Bella mordía su labio nerviosamente. Esperaba gritos, cosas arrojada por el aire pero no, nada de eso paso. Edward seguía en la misma posición. Escucho una carcajada agria y se tensó.

\- Bien. - Edward se giró hacia ella. Bella planto sus pies sobre el sitio donde se encontraba. Quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero ella había prometido quedarse con él, no importaba que tan feo fueran las cosas-. Fue bonito mientras duro.

Bella busco su mirada y, aunque sus ojos eran los que ella amaba, había un rastro de tristeza ahí. Trago grueso.

\- ¿Me vas a dejar porque estoy embarazada? – pregunto incrédula. Avanzo unos pasos-. ¿Eres tan cobarde como para hacerlo? – Ahora estaba enojada-. ¡RESPONDE! – le grito después de un par de minutos en silencio.

\- ¡NO! ¡TU LO HARAS! – Bella frunció el ceño-. Tú me dejaras como todos lo hacen, vas a querer más a tu hijo que a mí.- a Bella le dolió que dijera "tu" en vez de "nuestro"-. Le prestaras más atención a él, todo se va a tratar de tu hijo, me dejaras en segundo plano, eso pasa. ¡TU. ME. VAS. A. DEJAR! - lo último lo dijo con los dientes apretados.

Bella retrocedió. ¿Eso era su miedo? ¡Oh por dios! ¿Qué tanto daño le habían hecho sus padres?

\- Pues adivina que…- ya no gritaba-…no estoy embarazada.- Edward abrió los ojos como platos-. Solo fue algo que me cayó mal, pero tal vez…- su voz se quebró-…tal vez te deje. - su labio temblaba-. Te amo, Edward, pero también amo la idea de tener hijos algún día y tú no compartes la misma idea.

Bella sabía que había jugado sucio al mentirle, pero solo así sabría lo que en verdad pensaba sobre la idea de tener hijos. Y lo que descubrió no le gusto.

\- Creo…- su voz ya había cambiado debido al nudo en su garganta-…que apresuramos las cosas en nuestra relación, todo esto pasó tan rápido.

\- Bella…- pero Bella ya no estaba ahí, salió corriendo hacia la habitación que compartió con Edward. Necesitaba sus cosas personales, su celular y llaves.

Edward corrió detrás de ella, la miro cuando doblaba por unos de los pasillos. La alcanzo al pie de las escaleras.

\- Tú no te vas. - la agarro por la muñeca y casi deseo no hacerlo. Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas-. ¿Por qué te provocas este sufrimiento? - le dijo con los dientes apretados-. ¿Para qué me mentiste?

Bella se soltó y subió dos escalones antes de que el la volviera a agarrar.

\- ¡Te estoy hablando maldita sea! – Bella jadeo.

\- ¡TU NO QUIERES TENER HIJOS! – le grito.

\- ¡Por el amor de dios! Ni siquiera estas embarazada.- Bella lo ignoro y siguió subiendo-. ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO! – Pero Bella lo ignoro de nuevo-. ¿Quieres tener hijos? Pues bien, vamos a tenerlos ¡Ahora mismo!

La agarro fuertemente de las muñecas, esta vez no se le escaparía.

\- ¡Edward! – protesto, pero ahora el turno de Edward de ignorarla. La abrió la bata de un jalón y el cortísimo pijama de seda quedo al descubierto. Bella se sorprendió.

\- Pero primero tenemos que practicar un poco, Bella.- dijo con la voz ronca y los ojos oscurecidos…de deseo.

La beso con salvajismo, su lengua entro rápidamente en su boca. Bella jadeo sorprendida, pero excitada al mismo tiempo. Edward dejaba un rastro húmedo en su descenso a su cuello. Bella echo su cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Vamos al cuarto.- dijo ella susurrando.

\- No.- dijo tajante. Bajo los tirantes del camisón y besos su hombro izquierdo-. Vamos a follar aquí en las escaleras, no creo poder aguantar a llegar al cuarto, me tienes duro.- y para comprobar, agarro una mano de la castaña y la llevo a su miembro que estaba completamente erecto-. No sabes cuánto me gustaría una mamada.- Bella jadeo. Le excitaba que le hablara así, como cuando hablaban por teléfono-…pero ahora muero más por estar dentro de ti… _todo._ ¿Quieres tú, Bella?

Bella asintió.

\- No te oigo.- mordió su hombro y ella grito.

\- ¡SI!.- Edward sonrió y se apartó de ella y la giro. La empujo por la espalda hasta que su estómago quedo sobre el barandal de las escaleras. Le alzo el camisón hasta la cintura. Acaricio su trasero desnudo con las yemas de los dedos y Bella se estremeció.

Bella escucho el ruido de sus pantalones al ser removidos y se mordió el labio.

\- ¿Quieres narración? – dijo casi en tono burlón-. Cuando hablamos me di cuenta que te excita cuando te describo como te meteré mi pene.

Bella jadeo y Edward sonrió de lado.

\- Eso pensé.- agarro la pierna de Bella y la puso sobre el barandal, al estar de bajada ayudaba mucho-. Ahora amor, me estoy agachando para poder chuparte el clítoris.- Bella gimió-. ¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera?

\- ¡Si! –

Edward soplo sobre esa zona y Bella brinco un poco. Se agarró de los muslos de ella para más control y volvió a soplar.

\- Edward…- suspiro

Y luego él, paso su lengua desde su clítoris hasta su entrada. Bella grito y se removió inquieta. Edward se puso de pie y Bella estaba confundida ¿Eso era todo?

\- Digamos que es como un castigo…- agarro su pene entre sus manos y lo acerco a la entrada de Bella-…por mentir.

Bella iba a protestar, pero Edward no le dio tiempo, entro en ella de una estocada realmente fuerte.

\- ¡Oh! – echo su cabeza hacia atrás. Le encantaba estar dentro de Bella sin la estúpida barrera del condón-. ¡Se siente tan bien! ¿Lo sientes? ¿Sientes cómo te mojas con solo una embestida? – Bella asintió-. ¿Quieres que siga? – pregunto al ver como ella trataba de mover sus caderas, pero él era el que controlaría todo el asunto esta vez. Agarro firmemente sus caderas y la paro-. ¿Quieres que te la meta hasta el fondo? – Hablo en un susurro ronco-. ¿Si?

\- ¡SI, QUIERO QUE ME FOLLES, PERO YA! – Edward soltó una risa.

Salió completamente de ella.

\- ¡Wow! Tengo todo mi pene mojado de tus jugos, Bella.- la embistió nuevamente y ella grito-. Siempre estás tan jodidamente estrecha – las embestidas eran lentas pero profundas.

\- Edward…- lloriqueo Bella-…Rápido, ¡Por favor!

Edward hizo más lentas las embestidas.

\- Dime exactamente lo que quieres…- estaba disfrutando mucho de esta posición. Veía de lleno su pene entrar en el cuerpo de Bella. _Mía_ gritaban todos sus sentidos.

\- Quiero que te dejes de juegos y me folles duro, quiero venirme ¡ya!

Edward le dio una nalgada que dejo marcada su mano y aumento las embestidas.

-¿Así?- pregunto con la voz entre cortada.

\- Si.- medio gimió Bella. Edward enterraba sus dedos en la piel de su cadera y fruncía el ceño. Si seguía así, sería el sexo más corto que haya tenido en su vida. Busco el clítoris de Bella con su mano libre y lo froto a la par de las embestidas. Los gritos y gemidos de ella, le indicaban que lo estaba haciendo bien. No la iba a dejar sin su orgasmo, pero a él le faltaba poco, tenía que recurrir a un poco de ayuda extra.

\- ¡aah! – Edward mordió su labio porque si no terminaría gritando más fuerte que Bella. Más rápido y más fuerte. Edward sintió sus músculos tensarse. Sus dedos apretaron más de lo necesario la piel de Bella y, él exploto. Un ronco gemido salió de sus labios y se dejó ir en el mar de sensaciones que le provocaba el orgasmo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

\- No me gusta pelear contigo, Bella.- ambos estaban acostados en el cama.

\- A mí tampoco. - suspiro-. Me deje llevar por el tema. Lo siento.- beso su pecho y recargo su cabeza.

\- Si tú quieres podemos tener un… _bebé. -_ Bella cerro sus ojos. No. Así quería que fueran las cosas-. Claro que sería después que nos casemos…- Bella rió.

\- ¿Podemos no hablar de eso? – Bostezo-. Tengo sueño

Bella cerró sus ojos lentamente. No, no tenía nada de sueño, pero era mejor no hablar de eso por el momento. Las inseguridades de Edward atacaban de nuevo. Mordió su mejilla por dentro para no resoplar. Se suponía que ella estaba dormida. Quiso llorar ¿Si en verdad hubiera estado embarazada? ¿Hubiese tenido el valor suficiente de dejar a Edward? No podía mantenerlo junto a ella si no quería al niño. ¡Arrg! Todo era tan malditamente confuso.

\- Te amo, Bella.- escucho que le decía Edward, mientras acariciaba su cabello-. Las pesadillas se fueron gracias a ti, ahora mis pesadillas…son sobre perderte.

Bella sintió su corazón derretirse. Estar con Edward podría ser confuso y hasta a veces como una pesadilla. Imágenes de lo compartido en las escaleras vinieron a ella. Se sonrojo. Pero no podía negar que era una de las mejores que ha tenido. Era como él dijo una vez… Edward era la mejor pesadilla.

 **Lo prometido es deuda,** **acá** **les dejo el siguiente capitulo esperando que no** **estén** **tan enojadas conmigo.**

 **Espero no tardar en volver a actualizar y les agradezco infinitamente la paciencia que tienen para conmigo con esta historia.**

 **Hasta la** **próxima** **.**

 **Besos Ana Lau**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tu mejor Pesadilla**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer y me gustaría decir que la historia es mía producto de mi cabecita, pero no es así es de Butterffffflyblue quien me dio su autorización para hacer esta adaptación, la historia original es con personajes de Naruto.

 **Summary:** Caí sentada en la cama. Sentí sus manos haciendo presión en mi cuello.

-Ella no me va a dejar– decía en susurros-. Ella se quedara conmigo.

Agarre sus manos para intentar alejarlo, pero era imposible. Mis manos cayeron a mis costados. ¿Iba a morir? ¿A manos de un loco sexy? ¡MORIRÉ VIRGEN!

\- ¿Quién eres?- quise saber. Sonrió tétrico

- **Tu** **mejor** **pesadilla**.

 **Capítulo 10**

Alice llego con una pizza en mano, el olor a queso derretido me revolvió el estómago.

– ¡Huele horrible! – corrí al cuarto de baño y regrese las donas que me había comido. Esta infección había durado mucho. Respire hondo y me enjuague la boca. Alice y Rose me miraban desde la puerta con los brazos cruzados y rostro preocupado. – Estaré bien, mañana que salga del trabajo le diré a Edward que me lleve con el doctor. – agarre un poco de agua y me moje el cuello y la cara.

– Creo que son demasiados vómitos y mareos para una simple infección, Bella. – Dijo Rose con el ceño fruncido. – Y como futura doctora deberías de saberlo…

Alice tapo su boca sorprendida.

– ¡¿Estas embarazada?! – las tres nos miramos con los ojos como platos.

– Yo pensaba como algo así de una bacteria en tu estomago…– Rose negaba – Nunca pensé en un embarazo ¿Te cuidas? – asentí. No podía hablar

– El doctor dijo que era algo que me había caído mal…

– ¿Te hicieron una prueba de embarazo? – negué. Todo fue una examinación artificial. – Vuelvo en unos minutos – Escuche la puerta cerrarse cuando Alice salió a toda prisa de ahí.

Empecé a hiperventilar. Me agarre del lavabo para no caer, mis rodillas se sentían débiles. Lleve mi mano a mi vientre ¿Bebé?

¡Maldito, Doctor!

– No te alteres – Rose me agarro por los hombros y me llevo a mi cuarto, me sentó en la cama, aparto el cabello de mi cara y se sentó a mi lado. – No saques ninguna conclusión hasta que estés completamente segura.

Asentí.

¿Bebé? Edward se va a "Frikiar" ¿Cómo reaccionara cuando se lo diga? Me estremecí. Edward no iba a reaccionar muy bien cuando lo sepa, si bien las cosas habían quedado un tanto extrañas al tema del bebé, eso no quería decir que estuviera muy de acuerdo con la idea.

¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto en estos momentos?

Lleve ambas manos a mi vientre y sonreí. A mí siempre me han gustado los niños, y si llevo un hijo de Edward, pues él tendría que aprender a ser padre, si o si.

Alice entró agitada al cuarto, saco una cajita rosa de su bolso y me la tendió.

– Ve y haz lo tuyo…– se sentó al otro lado dejándome en medio.

Reí.

– Hay un pequeño problema…– ambas me miraron. – No tengo ganas de hacer pis.

Alice resoplo.

– Vamos a ver esa película y tomaras muchos líquidos, no puedo pensar bien de tanta desesperación. – Rose rió a mi lado.

– Relájate, aquí la única posible embarazada debería de ser la desesperada. – Las tres reímos y nos pusimos de pie. Deje la cajita en el buró y salí con ellas.

* * *

– ¿Ya? – pregunto Alice por quinta vez.

– Alice no puedo hacerlo si estas pegada a la puerta – Era por la mañana, Alice se había quedado a dormir porque según ella, no podría con la angustia. Se desesperó mucho más cuando le dije que me haría el test por la mañana, que así sería más efectivo. – Llévatela de aquí Rose.

Escuche unos murmullos y luego la puerta siendo cerrada.

Por fin paz y tranquilidad. Mi vejiga empezó a fluir…

Hice lo que las instrucciones decía y espere.

– ¡¿YA?! – brinque y grite.

– ¡Alice!

– Lo siento, se me escapo…– oí que dijo, Rose.

Les abrí la puerta del baño y entraron rápidamente. Mi celular sonó, era tiempo.

– No puedo ver…– me abrase a Rose. – Que alguien mire por mí.

Alice dio un paso al frente como un soldado, cuadrando sus hombros y barbilla alzada, le hubiese creído la pose si no trajera unas pantuflas de Hello Kitty.

Agarro el pequeño palito en sus manos y miro fijamente, alzo la vista un momento y nos miró de reojo.

– Negativo. – dijo con un puchero.

¿Negativo?

Trate de sonreí. Era lo mejor, no estaba preparada para un bebé, mucho menos Edward. Si, era lo mejor no estar embarazada. Entonces ¿Por qué me sentía tan desilusionada?

Las lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos. Me abrase a mi cintura y camine como autómata a la cama. Alice y Rose me miraban preocupadas.

– ¿Estas bien, Bella? – Pregunto Alice. – Pensé que estarías feliz al no estar embarazada.

Le sonreí a medias.

Alice no tenía por qué saber que ayer por la noche me puse a divagar sobre cómo sería mi futuro hijo. Ellas no tenían que saber que hasta futuros nombres pensé para él o ella. No, no tenían por qué saber que me dormí con una sonrisa en el rostro al imaginar a Edward abrazado de un niño idéntico a él.

– Es lo mejor…– las tres asentimos. Respire hondo y limpie mi rostro. – ¿Segura que es negativo?

Alice miro el palito en sus manos y rió.

– Te mentí, ¡Es positivo! – extendió el test a mis manos y en efecto, era positivo.

Reí como loca y me tiré en mi cama con los brazos abiertos.

– Te voy a matar…– le aventé el test y le dio en la cabeza.

– ¡Iug! – Se limpió su cabello con sus manos – Eso tiene pipi tuya…

Rose rió palmeando su hombro.

– Lo tuviste en tus manos por unos buenos minutos, Alice.

Alice miro sus manos y corrió al baño a lavarse.

La sonrisa no dejo mi rostro en todo el día.

* * *

– ¡Hola, Jacob! – lo salude algo entusiasta. Él me miro algo extrañado y besó mi mejilla.

– Estas muy feliz, Bella – me encogí de hombros, sonriendo aún. Jacob sonrió conmigo. – Es un lindo día… – le guiñe un ojo y me fui a trabajar.

Tome pedidos y limpie varias mesas, el tiempo se me paso volando. Cuando menos lo pensé Edward, ya estaba aquí.

Me quite el delantal y lo deje ahí en alguna silla y corrí a abrazarlo.

– ¡Te extrañe! – bese su rostro repetidas veces. Edward solo reía.

– Yo también, Bella…– me dio un beso rápido en los labios y me abrazo escondiendo su cara en mi cuello. Su respiración me hacía cosquillas y me excitaba.

– Termino aquí y nos vamos…– me separe de él. Junte el delantal y lo doble. – Iré por mis cosas…– Edward asintió y se recargo en la barra. Alice y Rose lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios. Rodé los ojos. Eran algo infantiles.

Camine por el pasillo del almacén, ahí Newton tenía como unos lockers donde dejábamos nuestras cosas. El pasillo era oscuro y silenciosos, solo mis pasos se escuchaban…y una respiración que no era la mía. Me gire y no había nada. Reí tontamente. Estaba imaginando cosas. Di un paso más y una mano grande se posó en mi boca, acallando el grito de susto que quiso salir de mis labios.

– No grites – Dijo una voz ronca a mis espaldas…

Inmediatamente me relaje.

– Edward…– dije cuando me soltó. – Me asustaste.

Golpee su pecho riendo.

– Lo siento, pero tenía mucho sin verte, y necesito que me des un beso como se debe.

Iba a reír pero su lengua no me dio tiempo. Jadee sorprendida. Edward me abrazo por mi cintura y me empujo a una puerta semi abierta a mis espaldas. Era el baño de empleados. Cerré la puerta con seguro y empecé a sacarle la camisa por arriba de la cabeza a Edward.

– Yo solo venía por un beso…– dijo sonriendo de lado. –…pero me gusta más tu idea.

Reí.

Saque mi blusa igual que la de él y desabroche mis pantalones.

– No creo poder aguantar a llegar a tu casa…– Edward gruño y se deshizo de sus pantalones junto con su bóxer.

Lleve las manos detrás de mi espalda para quitarme el sostén, pero Edward, me detuvo.

– Eso lo quiero hacer yo...– dijo con la voz ronca. Me hizo girarme y recargue mi frente en la puerta del baño. Sentí sus dedos rozar lentamente mis hombros y bajar hacia el broche. Removió los tirantes de mis hombros acariciándome en el camino. – Nunca me cansare de tu cuerpo...– sus yemas acariciaban el contorno de mis senos, pero sin llegar al centro, donde yo quería sus caricias.

En unos meses más tal vez y no sienta deseo por mí. Me deprimí. ¿Seguirá sintiendo deseo por mí, aun cuando este toda gorda?

Sin embargo, Edward, no me dejo seguir el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Movió ligeramente mi cuello y corrió mi cabello aun lado. Repartía besos desde mi oreja bajando a mi cuello, donde succionaba un poco.

–Eres mía, Bella...– susurro en mi oído. Yo solo asentí.

Sus manos acunaron mis pechos. Gemí

– ¿Eres mía, Bella? – asentí de nuevo. Sus dedos empezaron a jalar mis pezones. Sentí su miembro en mi trasero y me arquee. Sus manos bajaron por mi aún vientre plano y me tensé. Casi se me sale decirle que ahí estaba un hijo suyo, pero callé. Sus manos siguieron bajando y mordí mi labio. Acaricio mi intimidad por sobre mis bragas y gemí. – Dilo...– hizo mis bragas aun lado y paso su dedo superficialmente por encima. – Necesito que lo digas, Bella. Si lo dices, te daré lo que quieres.

Sentía la punta de su dedo en mi entrada, baje un poco mi cuerpo para que entrara en mí, pero el solo rió en mi oído.

Bufé.

– Edward... – gire un poco mi cabeza para verlo, se le miraba divertido. –...Soy tuya desde el momento que me dejaste ver a ese muchacho calvo e inseguro en la biblioteca, soy tuya desde que me besaste por primera vez...

Edward abrió los ojos como platos e introdujo dos de sus dedos en mí. Mordí mi labio para no gritar, Edward me agarro de la cabeza con su mano libre y guio mis labios a los suyos. Retiro sus dedos de mí y me giro. Bajo mis bragas de un jalón y me alzo, recargando mi espalda en la puerta de baño. Guio su miembro a mi entrada y me dejo caer poco a poco. Gemí sobre su cuello. Edward me agarraba por la cintura haciendo que las embestidas fueran profundas y placenteras. Me recordaba en mi mente no gritar, no estábamos en casa.

– Amor, te prometo en casa recompensarte, pero...– el ceño de Edward se frunció. **–** Necesito terminar ahora... **–** asentí.

Edward acelero sus embistes y llevo a su boca uno de mis pezones. Empuje mis pechos hacia él y me sentí desfallecer. Tal vez era el embarazo, pero estaba demasiado sensible de esa parte, y de todas.

– Ahh, Edward!... – Sentí una mordida de Edward en mi pezón y cerré mis ojos. El cosquilleo me recorrió de arriba abajo. Mis piernas se tensaron alrededor del cuerpo de Edward, y yo...yo me deje ir en el placer.

Reí.

Edward puso mis pies en el piso y beso mi frente.

– Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? – asentí sonrosada. Me debatía entre decirle lo del embarazo o contárselo luego. –

– Te amo también, Edward.– el asintió y se agacho por mi ropa. Me puso mi sostén y me giro para abrocharle, luego paso mi blusa por encima de cabeza, y de nuevo me beso en la frente. Reí. –¿Estas practicando para cuando tengas una niña? – lo dije sin pensar. Edward se tensó con mis bragas en sus manos, luego de unos segundos, sacudió su cabeza.

– Puede ser...– dijo simplemente. Sonreí.

Por lo menos no se alteró como la última vez.

Alce mi pie para que pasara mis bragas, las subió lentamente por mis piernas y beso mi intimidad antes de subirlas por completo, e hizo lo mismo con mis pantalones.

Le di un beso en los labios. Edward seguía desnudo.

– Será mejor que te cambies si no, no respondo...– Edward rió. Feliz y despreocupado. Se miraba hermoso cuando reía así. Revolvió sus cabellos cobrizos con su mano y de nuevo, beso mi frente.

– Arreglare un poco mi cabello mientras te vistes. – Agarre un poco de agua en mis manos y refresque mi cara.

– Estas diferente. – dijo Edward.– Como más feliz, no sé. – le sonreí por sobre mi hombro.

– Te tengo a ti ¿No es razón suficiente para ser feliz? – Los ojos de Edward brillaron.

– ¿Siempre, Bella? – lo mire confundida – ¿Siempre serás así de feliz a mi lado?

– No...– recargue mi frente en la suya y bese sus labios. – Algún día seremos mucho más felices...

Edward cerro sus ojos y me agarro por la nuca, juntando nuestros labios en un beso, algo violento...necesitado.

– Saldré primero – dije cuando nos separamos. – Iré por mi bolso, te espero con Alice y Rose.

Edward asintió. Me dio un último beso en los labios. Salí de ahí con una sonrisa aún más grande, recogí mis cosas y llegue donde Alice y Rose. Ambas me miraron con una sonrisa algo boba y rieron a carcajadas. Me sonroje. Era obvio que ellas sabían lo que paso.

– Nos vemos luego, Bella – Jacob me dio un beso en la mejilla como de costumbre y frunció el ceño. –Hueles a... – olfateo nuevamente mi cuello y retrocedí. Alice y Rose contenían sus risas. La puerta que da al almacén se abrió y Edward salió con el cabello más alborotado de lo habitual. – Olvídalo – Dijo Jacob con la mandíbula apretada. – Hasta luego. – y se fue.

Las tres empezamos a reír una vez que, Jacob, se fue.

– ¿Lista? – pregunto Edward, abrazándome por detrás, sus manos reposando en mi estómago. Alice aplaudió y yo negué hacia ella. Hizo un puchero.

–Sí, vamos.

* * *

Miércoles y Edward, aun no sabía nada de mi embarazo. El fin de semana fue casi mágico. Reímos, platicamos e hicimos el amor muchas veces, más de lo normal. Sentía que arruinaría nuestra perfecta burbuja sacando lo del embarazo.

– Tienes que decirle a Edward, Bella – Alice me miro mal. Asentí sin mirarla. Alice resoplo-. ¡Bella! – Me arrebato la bandeja que llevaba hacia la cocina. – Edward tiene que saberlo… – Mi labio inferior empezó a temblar. Alice suspiro y me abrazo. – Eres una llorona últimamente – dijo riendo un poco, cosa que hizo que yo riera también.

– Lo haré hoy, iré a su casa a decirle lo del embarazo…– Sentí la cabeza de Alice asentir sobre mi hombro. – Se va a asustar, Alice. – ella rió.

– Es normal, llevan poco tiempo…– me separo de ella, ya no lloraba, pero tenía mis ojos húmedos aún. –…pero Edward te ama, Bella, ¡Por Dios¡ El hombre está loco por ti…– No sabes cuánto, quise decirle. – Vete de una vez, luego buscaras cualquier excusa para no ir, te conozco. Yo terminare el día por ti. – me quito el delantal y se lo puso ella. – Así aprovecho para estar más tiempo con Jasper.

Reí.

Me fui a la parte de atrás a recoger mis cosas. ¿Cómo sería la mejor forma de decírselo a Edward? Oh, Edward, ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que no estaba embarazada? Pues resulta que sí, ¡Felicidades!

Resople.

Colgué mi bolsa en mi hombro y salí por la puerta que da al callejón, al abrir la luz de medio día me cegó por un momento, cerré mis ojos, cuando los abrí, Jacob, estaba parado frente a mi sonriendo.

– ¡Jacob! – grite asustada llevando una mano a mi corazón.

– Hola, Bella – sonrió contento, demasiado.

– Te vez muy feliz, Jacob – le sonreí y empecé a caminar fuera del callejón.

– Tengo razones para estarlo – dijo detrás de mí.

– Me alegro por ti – hable sin voltear a verlo. – Bueno, que tengas lindo día…– me gire para despedirme de él, y un trapo blanco tapo mis fosas nasales. Patalee y tire manotazos al aire, pero Jacob, era más fuerte que yo. La sonrisa nunca dejo sus labios.

– Dulces sueños, Bella – Esto iba a ser un verdadera pesadilla…la peor.

 **Hola de nuevo yo por** **acá** **, como ven esta vez no me he tardado y para que vean que soy buena con ustedes que tanta paciencia me han tenido y para no dejarlas** **comiéndose** **las uñas esta noche** **también** **habrá** **capítulo doble!**

 ***Flor: Que bueno que sea de tu agrado la historia la verdad es que Butterffffflyblue se lucio con esta historia,** **así** **que todo el merito es de ella.**

 *** Tata xoxo: corazón no sabes cuanto te extrañe! como acabas de leer Jacob no esta en labor de dejarlos en paz, pero Edward va tratando de salir adelante con eso de la voz.**

 ***Twilight-love1694: cielo yo nunca dejare una historia inconclusa, podre tardar** **algún** **tiempo, pero se me hace una falta de respeto hacia ustedes dejar una historia por la mitad,** **también** **soy lectora y se lo que se siente. Como ves esta vez no me demore demasiado espero que** **así** **sigamos.**

 ***Carol: bienvenida a esta historia, me alegra saber que es de tu agrado, espero seguir con la buena racha y no demorar demasiado.**

 *** Tecupi: corazón! que** **alegría** **de saber de ti, si el comienzo es un poco complicado pero la historia vale la pena, pero sospecho que Jacob te va a caer aun peor jajajaja**

 **Bueno en unos momentos mas** **estará** **el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Besos**

 **Ana Lau**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tu mejor Pesadilla**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer y me gustaría decir que la historia es mía producto de mi cabecita, pero no es así es de Butterffffflyblue quien me dio su autorización para hacer esta adaptación, la historia original es con personajes de Naruto.

 **Summary:** Caí sentada en la cama. Sentí sus manos haciendo presión en mi cuello.

-Ella no me va a dejar– decía en susurros-. Ella se quedara conmigo.

Agarre sus manos para intentar alejarlo, pero era imposible. Mis manos cayeron a mis costados. ¿Iba a morir? ¿A manos de un loco sexy? ¡MORIRÉ VIRGEN!

\- ¿Quién eres?- quise saber. Sonrió tétrico

- **Tu** **mejor** **pesadilla**.

 **Capítulo 11**

Sentí algo rozar mi nariz. Una caricia sutil que recorría desde mi frente hasta llegar a mis labios, en los cuales la caricia duraba más tiempo. Sonreí. Edward siempre me acariciaba mientras dormía.

– Sé que estas despierta, Bella…– mis ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocer esa voz. Jacob me sonreía recostado a mi lado. Me levante de un salto y gracias a dios, mi ropa seguía intacta.

Las imagines empezaron a rondar por mi cabeza. Jacob sonriéndome al salir del trabajo. Jacob caminando detrás de mí… Jacob secuestrándome.

– ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunte desesperada. Yo tendría que estar con Edward disfrutando o peleando con él, por la noticia del bebé, no aquí con Jacob sonriendo… extraño. Su sonrisa me daba escalofríos.

– Estas en casa, Bella. – Se levantó y rodeo la cama para llegar hasta mí. Di pasos hacia atrás para alejarme de él, pero muy pronto encontré una ventana a mis espaldas que me impidió seguir. – ¿Te gusta? – Me agarro por los hombros y me hizo girar para que viese lo que había a mis espaldas. – Siempre has dicho cuanto te gustan los espacios abiertos, y por eso te traje aquí.

Árboles y más árboles se extendían frente a mis ojos. Mi labio inferior empezó a temblar. Iba a llorar, no sabía por cuál razón llorar primero. ¿Por el secuestro? ¿Por Edward? ¿O simplemente son las hormonas?

Jacob seguía con sus manos en mis hombros, me sacudí un poco y sus manos hicieron presión en esa zona.

– Estas cansada – asentí.

– Quiero recostarme…– mi voz salió plana, sin emoción alguna.

Jacob me llevo hasta la cama, donde me acosté y él se encargó de taparme con una sábana. Me gire dándole la espalda, no quería verlo. Necesitaba pensar en cómo salir de aquí o buscar ayuda. Escuche una risa divertida a mis espaldas pero no le tome importancia. ¡Púdrete, Jacob!

– Iré a preparar la cena – contuve las ganas de gritar o brincar. ¿En qué momento se acercó tanto a mí? Esas palabras me las susurro al oído. – Dulces sueños, Bella…– dejo un pequeño beso detrás de mi oreja y me estremecí.

Escuche la puerta cerrarse y limpie el área donde me besó.

– Tranquilo. – Me abrase a mi vientre – Tu papá nos sacara de esta, él nos quiere mucho…– mis ojos se cristalizaron –…él nos quiere.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– ¿Y con eso cómo te sientes? – Edward rodó los ojos. ¿Cómo se sentía? Como un estúpido bastardo.

– Mal, Doctora Weber – contesto suspirando.

Ángela Weber, reconocida psicóloga asintió escribiendo en la libreta sobre sus piernas. Tenía una semana tratando a Edward Cullen, y su caso era de lo más peculiar. No tenía doble personalidad, ni bipolaridad, nada de eso. Su voz interior, por así llamarla, se debía a su infancia algo turbulenta. Su madre y su padre, lo hicieron algo inseguro, y luego la sociedad ayudo un poco. Era mejor para él refugiarse y hablar consigo mismo, pero luego sus pláticas interiores "cobraron vida". Algo extraño y confuso, pero interesante. Claro para ella como psicóloga.

– ¿Se lo has dicho a ella? – Vio como el semblante de Edward pasaba de abatido a feliz lentamente. Bella, como él le dijo, era la persona que él amaba…desde siempre.

– No…– tallo el puente de su nariz y cerro sus ojos. Sintió su celular vibrar dentro de su pantalón, pero lo ignoro, aún quedaba media hora de sesión. – Ella sabe que no estoy preparado para tener hijos…

Ángela asintió.

– ¿Cuál es el problema con los niños? ¿Temes no ser un buen padre? –

 _Sabemos lo que pasara cuando eso pase…Bella te cambiara._

– Presiento que ella me cambiara, que me dejara de lado por su hijo…– Ángela frunció el ceño.

– Sabes que también sería tu hijo, ¿Verdad? – Edward asintió desviando la mirada – ¿Por qué te refieres a él solo como si fuera hijo de Bella? ¿Te vez a ti mismo con Bella?

Edward echo su cabeza hacia atrás, tapo su cara con su antebrazo y pensó en Bella y él frente al altar besándose con gente alrededor aplaudiendo.

Sonrió feliz.

– Si…

– ¿Formando familia? ¿Teniendo hijos?

Alzo la cabeza rápidamente y miro a la Dra. Weber a los ojos.

 _¿Estas practicando para cuando tengas una niña?_

Recordó a Bella y rió. Entonces imagino a Bella sonriendo como siempre lo hacía, con una pequeña niña de cabello cobrizo o castaño en brazos, debajo del árbol de cerezos que había en su mansión… y ambas sonreían mirando hacia un lado. Siguió la dirección de su mirada y se vio a él mismo, caminando hacia ellas con paso tranquilo. La niña corrió a él, extendiendo sus brazos al aire y gritando…

– _¡Papi!_

Y él sonrió, de igual manera que lo hacía Bella yendo hacia ellos…feliz.

– ¿Cuál es tu temor, Edward?

Edward miró a la Dra. y suspiro antes de contestar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alice estaba que se comía las uñas, literalmente. La mamá de Bella llego de repente preguntando por ella, le marcaron a su celular y no contesto nunca. Era de noche y aun no tenía noticias de ella. Marco a Edward y tampoco. Eso la alivio, tal vez estaban celebrando la noticia del bebé, pero la Sra. Swan la miraba ceñuda frente a ella. Suspiro de nueva cuenta y hablo a la casa de Edward.

– Hola, ¿Sra. Esme? – le sonrió tensa a la mujer tan parecida a su amiga, solo que con el cabello un poco más oscuro. – ¿Esta Bella por ahí? – La sonrisa dejo poco a poco la cara de Alice y Renne, se preocupó. – Ella salió como a las 11 de la mañana para allá, dijo que tenía que hablar con Edward. ¿Esta Edward ahí? – Tal vez se fueron a otro lado y la Sra. Esme no sabía nada. – Hey, hola, Edward, ¿Me puedes pasar a Bella? – silencio. – No…no está aquí tampoco. – de repente no se escuchó más, el teléfono fue colgado.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Renne, agarrando por los hombros a Alice – ¿Dónde esta Bella?

Alice negó y sus ojos se cristalizaron. Trato de calmarse y marco a todas las personas que conocía Bella.

– Tal vez fue con otra de sus amigas, o anda por ahí y se le paso el tiempo…– no pasaron ni 15 minutos cuando un muy preocupado cobrizo entro por la puerta.

– ¿Qué pasa, Alice? – Renne lo miró. Se le hacía conocido. – Buenas noches, Sra. Swan. – la saludo con un apretón de mano. – No sé si me recuerda, soy Edward Cullen, el novio de Bella. – Renne abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Ese hombre era el escuálido y extraño novio de su hija en la preparatoria? Le regreso el saludo.

– Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Edward. – le sonrió – Ahora me gustaría saber dónde está mi hija, vine a visitarla porque hace dos semanas que no se para por la casa, y bueno, la extraño…

Edward asintió y se giró a ver a Alice que estaba pálida con el teléfono en la mano.

– ¿Quién fue la última persona en ver a Bella? Podemos preguntarle si no sabe a dónde iba o algo…– Alice negó.

– Yo estaba con ella hoy a medio día en el trabajo, como a eso de las 11, la convencí que fuera a tu casa – señalo a Edward, este asintió – Tenía algo importante que decirte, pero ella no sabía cómo…– Edward frunció el ceño ¿Qué era tan importante que no podía esperar uno o dos días más? – y es todo. Se fue y yo me quede cubriéndola en el trabajo.

Edward checo la hora en su celular, 7:46 p.m

– Ya marque a todos sus amigos y todos dicen lo mismo, que no la han visto este día, ni siquiera Seth.

– Bella no es de las personas que se van así como así. – Corroboro su madre – Por lo menos avisa donde estará.

– Bueno…– empezó Alice – hubo una vez que se perdió por casi 3 días, pero resulto estar con Edward – Alice sonrió. Edward abrió los ojos como platos recordando que Bella, no era consiente cuando la llevo a su casa por primera vez.

– Si… bueno – carraspeo. – Se nos olvidó avisarles – Alice alzo sus cejas sonriendo. – Pero como pueden darse cuenta, Bella, no está conmigo.

Ambas mujeres asintieron.

Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta siendo abierta, los tres giraron sus cabezas rápidamente hacia ahí esperando ver a Bella, pero no…era Rose.

– Es Rose – dijo Alice con aire casi aburrido.

– También te quiero, amiga – Rose rodó los ojos.

– Bella está desaparecida…– dijo sin rodeos Edward. – ¿No tienes idea de donde pueda estar?

Rose miró un momento a Alice y esta negó. No, Edward aun no sabía nada del embarazo.

– Estuve con Emmett todo el día, la mire por la mañana antes de que se fuera al trabajo, pero nada más.

Los cuatro quedaron en silencio.

– Creo que lo mejor es salir a buscarla. – Rose saco su celular para marcar a Emmett. – Yo iré con Emmett, Alice puedes ir con Edward, y buscarla en el centro comercial o algo, Sra. Swan, por cierto Hola – Saludo apenas – Usted se queda aquí por si Bella regresa y luego nos avisa.

Todos asintieron.

– Iré llamando a la policía para reportarla como desaparecida. – El labio inferior de Renne temblaba. Esa mañana que despertó, sintió algo extraño en su pecho, su esposo dijo que estaba algo paranoica porque Bella no había ido a verlos, si bien hablaban con ella cada tres días, no era lo mismo. Su sentido de madre le decía que algo iba mal, que su hija la necesitaba, y cuánta razón había tenido. Su hija no aparecía.

Edward respiro hondo y espero a Alice.

– Vamos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

– ¿Tan mal estaba? – Jacob sostenía mi cabello, la cena no había durada nada en mi estómago. – La próxima pediré algo para cenar o me puedes enseñar a cocinar… – seguí devolviendo la cena por el retrete. – Recuerdo que cuando éramos novios hacías unos pastelillos deliciosos.

Cerré mis ojos y respire hondo. Ya había acabado.

Me levante y enjuague mi boca.

– ¿Ya te sientes bien? Si quieres puedo llamar al algún médico de la cuidad para que venga a verte – toco mi frente y aparte su mano de un golpe. Jacob rió – Antes buscabas mis caricias, Bella. Antes me perseguías por todos lados. – dejo de sonreír – Antes eras tú quien me buscaba a mí, ¿Qué paso, Bella? – su ceño se frunció. – ¡¿Qué paso?! – grito golpeando el espejo detrás de mí, su mano empezó a chorrear sangre.

– Era una niña, Jacob, estaba enamorada de la idea del amor, no de ti. – Jacob sonrió burlón. – A la única persona que he amado es a Edward. – Sabía que al decir eso le iba a ir mal, pero era la verdad. Amaba con locura a Edward, inseguro y todo, ella lo amaba.

– ¿Lo amas? – asentí. – Pues espero que te olvides de él, porque no lo volverás a ver…nunca. –Agarro mis mejillas con una mano, dejando sangre por ellas, mis labios quedaron algo alzados por la presión. – Eres mía ahora…– y me beso. Un beso rudo, amargo. Golpee su pecho y el solo río en mis labios. – ¿Sabes cuantas veces soñé con hacerte mía? Muchas y ahora por fin se hará realidad – palidecí cuando entendí sus palabras. Me agarro por la muñeca, manchándome de su sangre. Jale mi mano de su fuerte agarre pero era inútil, me saco poco a poco del cuarto de baño y me aventó algo rudo sobre la cama. Gatee hacia atrás asustada. Jacob reía algo ido frente a mí. – Serás mía.

 _¿Eres mía, Bella?_

Recordé las palabras de Edward, empecé a temblar y me abrase a mí misma. Jacob se acercó lentamente a mí, disfrutando el momento, sabiéndose victorioso.

Se abalanzo sobre mis tobillos, me jalo dejándome recostada por toda la cama. Yo solo lloraba y pensaba en Edward, que en cualquier momento llegaría y me sacaría de aquí, y que esto solo era una fea pesadilla.

– No me hagas daño…– mis sollozos apenas y me dejaron hablar claramente. – Por favor, no me hagas daño…– Jacob me miro a los ojos y se puso a mi altura, quedando por completo encima de mí. Cerré mis ojos cuando se inclinó sobre mi rostro. Me iba a besar. – Te amo, Edward…–sentí sus dientes morder mis labios y me queje. Sus manos recorrían mi cintura rudamente. Rasgo mi blusa en el área del vientre y me acaricio, apretando con sus manos esa zona hasta llegar a mi cintura – No me hagas daño… – abrí mis ojos y el me miraba directo –…estoy embarazada.

Y las caricias pararon.

-.-.-.-.-.-

– ¿No la encontraron?

Todos negaron.

Renne soltó un sollozo.

– En su estado no es bueno que ande fuera tan noche ¿Y si le paso algo? – Rose miraba a todos lados desesperada.

– ¿Su estado? – Pregunto Edward – ¿Seguía sintiéndose mal?

Alice y Rose se miraron. Alice suspiro.

¿Sería correcto decirle a Edward? Se preguntó Alice…

– Bella está embarazada, Edward…– contesto Rose adelantándose a su amiga. – Es lo que ella te iba a decir hoy, pero…– su voz se quebró y se echó a los brazos de Emmett.

Renne soltó un grito mezclado con un sollozo.

Edward se quedó sin aire, pálido y su pecho le dolía.

Entonces la imagen que antes se imaginó, empezó a ponerse borrosa. Bella y _su_ hija poco a poco iban desapareciendo de su cabeza. La niña de cabellos castaños-cobrizos ya no corría hacia él, estaba estática en su lugar mirando hacia atrás, hacia Bella.

– _Muy tarde papi… -_

Y la imagen desapareció. Como si fuera un dibujo en papel, de repente fue borrado. Primero _su_ hija, luego Bella. Le dolía, aunque solo fuera una imagen en su cabeza, dolía pensar que tal vez fuera tarde. Lo último que su cabeza le proyecto fue a Bella moviendo sus labios y un tenue _Te amare siempre_ retumbo en su cabeza.

– ¿Cuánto tiene? – pregunto entre feliz y angustiada, Renne.

Alice y Rose se miraron

– No sabemos, se estaba sintiendo mal y se hizo una de esas pruebas caseras – Alice asintió a las palabras dichas por Rose – Salió positivo, ella aún no iba al ginecólogo, fue hace una semana o menos cuando se enteró de su embarazo.

– Tenía miedo de tu reacción – Edward miro mal a Alice – Bueno no miedo…– corrigió. – Estaba preocupada, por el poco tiempo que llevan y decía que todo esto era muy rápido y pronto y que tú ibas a asustar…– sorbió por la nariz, las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos también. – Yo la convencí de que fuera verte – sus mejillas se humedecieron. – Lo siento, fue mi culpa – se lamentó. – Ella quería esperar un poco, pero yo la obligue a que fuera…– tapo su rostro y se dejo caer en el sofá – Lo siento…– seguía.

La Sra. Swan la abrazo por los hombros consolándola, se consolaban mutuamente.

Edward miraba hacia enfrente. Poco faltaba para que fuera media noche y aún Bella no aparecía.

– Iré a la policía para ver que se puede hacer…– hablo Emmett. – Alice, creo que lo mejor es que tú también vallas, dado que fuiste la última en verla – asintió limpiando su rostro con sus manos.

– Carlisle…– todos miraron a Edward, el cual tenía el celular en su oreja – Bella desapareció, necesito que pongas personas a buscarla, no sé, contrata a alguien…pero necesito encontrar a Bella y a _mi_ …hijo.

– _¿Cuál es tu temor, Edward?_

– _Que las personas que amo me abandonen…_

 ** _Chicas lo prometido es deuda... y hay una noticia, estamos en la recta final, nos quedan solo tres_** ** _capítulos_** ** _mas!_**

 ** _Edward por fin esta enfrentando sus demonios y eso creo que nos hace muy_** ** _felices_** ** _a mas de una, pero hay que esperar a ver que pasa con Bella y con el bebé._**

 ** _Nos leemos en la_** ** _próxima_** ** _, espero no demorar mucho._**

 ** _Mil gracias por sus rr, alertas y favoritos, me hacen el_** ** _día_** ** _._**

 ** _Besos Ana Lau_**


End file.
